Harry Potter et le secret du Gardien
by arsenic49
Summary: voici une fic sur le tome 7 qui respecte globalement les personnages et les caractères que leur a donné JK Rowling c'est un résumé un peu nul mais venez lire quand meme...
1. Chapitre I: Privet Drive

**HARRY POTTER 7: HARRY POTTER ET LE SECRET DU GARDIEN.**

**Chapitre I : PRIVET DRIVE**

Harry se réveilla brusquement ; depuis que Rogue avait tué Dumbledore avec un Avada Kedavra sur une tour de Poudlard pendant une intrusion des mangemorts dans le collège, il n'arrêtait pas de se réveiller la nuit. Il ne faisait que des petites nuis, redoutant le moment où il devrait aller dormir ; il dormait rarement plus de 4 ou 5 heures par nuit et il passait ses journées à réviser des sorts dans des livres de défenses contre les forces du mal qu'il avait étudié les années précédentes pour être prêt a tuer les 4 Horcruxes de Voldemort qu'il restait. En effet, il avait apprit quelques mois auparavant, lors de l'un des derniers entretiens avec Albus Dumbledore, que Lord Voldemort avait divisé, par un acte d'extrême magie noire, son esprit en 7 parties pour s'approcher au plus, pour lui, de l'immortalité. Il en restait 4 et seul lui pouvait les détruire car il était désormais le seul avec Ron, Hermione et Voldemort à le savoir.

Il entendit un petit bruit à la fenêtre, se retourna et vit 6 hiboux qui attendaient perchés sur la gouttière. Il alla leur ouvrir ; il y avait 2 hiboux grands ducs, Coquecigrue le hibou de Ron et 3 hiboux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se rappela alors que c'était son anniversaire ; il l'avait complètement oublié. Depuis quelques heures, il avait 17 ans. Il était donc majeur dans le monde des sorciers.

Il commença par ouvrir la lettre d'un des hiboux grands ducs, elle venait de Hagrid.

_Cher Harry_

_Je t'écris pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire et je voulais te dire que si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux toujours te confier à moi. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de le faire mais ça peut toujours être utile, surtout dans les moments où il y a du danger._

_Passe une bonne fin de vacances._

_Hagrid_

_PS : J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira !_

Harry se dépêcha de détacher le colis de la patte du hibou et l'ouvrit. Il y avait quelques bouteilles de bière au beurre et une boite de gâteaux durs comme de la pierre qu'il avait l'habitude de recevoir chaque année. Il y avait aussi un livre intitulé _Défense contre les grands mages noirs. _Il le feuilleta rapidement et vit qu'il contenait plusieurs sorts qui pourrait s'avérer utiles contre Voldemort.

Il pris ensuite la lettre du deuxième hibou grand duc :

_Cher monsieur Potter,_

_Compte tenu des événements récents et du fait que vous êtes maintenant majeur, la décision de revenir ou non à Poudlard vous appartient. Nous vous prions donc de bien vouloir nous faire parvenir votre réponse par retour de hibou. Nous vous informons que les mesures de sécurité autour de Poudlard ont été renforcées._

_Si vous décider de revenir a Poudlard, nous vous attendrons donc le 1er septembre a 9h00 a la voie 9 ¾ à la gare kings cross. Votre liste des fournitures se trouve dans la feuille jointe à cette lettre._

_Professeur McGonagall_

_Directrice de Poudlard_

Harry prit ensuite une autre lettre qui venait de Lupin.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je voulais tout d'abord te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et j'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances malgré la tristesse des évènements récents._

_Je t'informe que, conformément au testament d'Albus, je suis devenu le chef de l'Ordre. Je voudrais donc savoir si tu as perçu des choses anormales autour de toi._

_Sinon je voulais te dire que je suis au courant pour la prophétie et les Horcruxes et d'autres chose encore. Dumbledore m'a mis au courant dans son testament. Je voulais aussi te conseiller de devenir un annimagi ainsi que Ron, Hermione, et toutes les personnes que tu estimes être en danger. Cela pourra toujours vous être utile face à Voldemort et aux mangemorts s'ils ne sont pas au courant. Vous profiteriez ainsi de l'effet de surprise en plus des pouvoirs que cela vous procurera._

_Rémus_

_PS : Ton cadeau devrai bientôt arriver (je l'ai envoyé séparément car il était particulièrement lourd)_

A ce moment la, 2 nouveaux hiboux grands ducs arrivèrent, déposèrent un long paquet fin et repartir aussitôt car la chambre commençait à être remplie. Il ouvrit le cadeau et découvrit l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Elle était exactement comme dans son souvenir. Il la prit dans sa main et elle se mit à briller. Il remarqua alors qu'il y avait encore une lettre et un collier dans le paquet. Il prit la lettre :

_L'épée a des pouvoirs que toi seul peux découvrir. Et pour l'avoir toujours avec toi, tu peux la ranger dans le collier qu'il y a avec dans le paquet. Tu l'approches du collier et elle va se retrouver dans celui-ci. Pour l'en sortir, tu poses ta main sur le collier et tu y penses fortement._

_PS : J'espère que cela te plait !_

Harry rangeât l'épée dans le collier et prit ensuite la lettre de Ron.

_Salut Harry,_

_Il va falloir que tu viennes bientôt au Terrier car le mariage de Bill et Fleur est dans une semaine. Au fait joyeux anniversaire, je te donnerais ton cadeau au Terrier mais maman a tenu à te faire un gâteau car elle pense que tu ne manges pas à ta faim._

_Ron_

Harry prit le gâteau et en mangeât une grosse part. En effet, il avait très faim car il devait suivre le même régime que Dudley. Il prit ensuite la dernière lettre qui venait de Hermione :

_Cher Harry,_

_Je tiens tout d'abord à te souhaiter un très bon anniversaire. Je t'es acheter un cadeau qui je pense va te plaire. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le trouver. Je voulais aussi te dire que j'arriverai au Terrier dans 2 jours._

_Hermione_

Il ouvrit le paquet et découvrit, comme il s'y attendait, un livre. Mais lorsqu'il vit le titre, il se dit que Hermione avait eu une très bonne idée. En effet, le livre était intitulé_ La magie sans baguette_.

Il alla prendre plusieurs morceaux de parchemins dans sa valise pour pouvoir répondre aux lettres. Il commença par répondre à Lupin

_Cher professeur Lupin,_

_Je suis content que vous soyer désormais le chef de l'ordre. Je n'ai rien remarqué de particulièrement bizarre ces temps ci. J'aimerai aussi vous demander si vous préféreriez que je retourne à Poudlard ou que je consacre mon temps à m'entraîner et à éliminer les Horcruxes ?_

_Harry_

Il attacha la lettre à la patte du hibou qui avait apporté la lettre de Lupin, lui donna un petit peu de miamhibou et d'eau et le porta à la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse s'en aller. Il prit ensuite un autre morceau de parchemin et sa plume et écrit à Ron.

_Salut Ron,_

_Vous pouvez venir me chercher quand vous le voulez mais prévenez moi quand même avant pour que je fasse mes valises et que je prévienne les Dursley._

_A bientôt._

_Harry_

Harry se dit qu'il allait attendre la réponse de Lupin pour répondre au professeur McGonagall. Il voulait quand même pouvoir faire Aurors après en avoir fini avec Voldemort, mais il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard sans Dumbledore. Tout a coup, une voix perçante se fit entendre, Mrs. Dursley l'appelait pour qu'il vienne manger. Il descendit et mangeât rapidement le quart de pamplemousse que les Dursley lui avait donné. Puis il remonta dans sa chambre. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait oublié une lettre. Il l'ouvrit et remarqua alors avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle venait de Ginny :

_Harry,_

_Je sais que tu ne veux plus que l'on sorte ensemble pour ma sécurité, mais je tien quand même a te dire que je t'aime pour ton anniversaire. Je voulais aussi te dire que je serais sans doute plus en sécurité près de toi que loin ; et de toutes façon je suis la petite sœur de ton meilleur ami et donc j'ai déjà un lien avec toi. Et ta force contre Voldemort est l'amour donc si tu renies ton amour tu diminues ta principale force._

_J'espère que tu te rendras compte de l'évidence. Je t'embrasse._

_Ginny_

_PS : J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira. Si tu la met et que tu pense a moi, on pourra parler télépathiquement. Sache que moi je mettrai toujours la mienne._

Il ouvrit le paquet et vit une magnifique gourmette en argent avec son nom de marqué dessus. Il la mit et pensa très fort à Giny.

-Salut Giny

-Harry ? Ca va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui très bien, je ne pensais pas que tu la mettrais ; moi j'ai la même que toi sauf qu'elle est en or et à mon nom.

-C'est toi qui les a faites ?

-Oui, ça fait 2 ans que j'y travaille et Hermione m'a aidée pour les parties les plus difficiles.

-Merci

-Elle a plusieurs pouvoirs spéciaux : il y a un puissant bouclier qui s'active lorsqu'un sort de magie noire t'arrive dessus ; elle te permet de me parler par télépathie ; et elle permet d'utiliser plus facilement la magie sans baguette.

-Et vous avez fait tout ça a 2. Je vous félicite. Au fait vous viendrez me chercher quand ?

-Papa a dit demain vers 10h00.

-A demain alors.

Il alla prendre le livre d'Hermione et décida de passer le reste de la journée à s'entraîner à pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Depuis le début des vacances, le ministère avait décidé que, en raison des événements, les sorciers et sorcières de 1er cycle auraient le droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école.

D'après le livre, pour pratiquer la magie sans baguette, il faut se concentrer très fort sur le sort que l'on veut lancer, visualiser les effets que cela aura et prononcer ensuite la formule dans sa tête. Il choisit le sortilège d'attraction. Il se concentra, visualisa sa baguette venir vers lui et prononça la formule _accio baguette_ et la baguette viens se loger dans sa main. Il remarqua que la gourmette s'était mise à briller. Elle avait du l'aider, Giny lui avait dit qu'elle facilitait la magie sans baguette. Il s'entraîna pendant plusieurs heures et quand il estima qu'il maîtrisait bien la technique, il descendit prendre son dîner. Ensuite il remonta dans sa chambre et alla se coucher. Pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, il passa une nuit tranquille et sans cauchemar sans doute grâce à la lettre et au cadeau de Giny. Le lendemain matin, après 10h de sommeil, il alla prendre son petit déjeuner et dit a Mr Dursley :

-Les Weasleys viennent me chercher ce matin vers 10h

-Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! Et c'est la dernière fois que tu venais ici ?

-Oui je pense.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, pris sa valise, rassembla toutes ses affaires et les mit dans la valise. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il était 10h. Il descendit ses affaires et alla attendre les Weasleys dans le salon. La sonnette retentit alors. Il alla ouvrir et Mrs Weasley se jeta sur lui et le sera longtemps dans ses bras. Il salua ensuite Mr Weasley et Ron qui était aussi venus le chercher. Il montèrent ensuite dans la voiture prêtée par le ministère et partirent en direction du Terrier.


	2. Chapitre II: Le Terrier

**Chapitre II : LE TERRIER**

Une fois arrivé au Terrier, Harry se décida à aller voir Ginny en premier. Il demanda à Ron de le conduire à la chambre de Ginny. Une fois là bas, il demanda à Ron de les laisser seuls. Il entra dans la chambre et se rendit compte alors a quel point il l'aimait et qu'il ne pourrait jamais vaincre Voldemort sans elle a ses cotés. Il alla directement la prendre dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Je t'aime Ginny !

-Moi aussi je t'aime !

-Je te remercie pour ton cadeau, ça nous permettra de rester tout le temps en contact !

-Tu as essayé de t'en servir pour la magie sans baguette.

-Oui, j'ai passé tout l'après midi d'hier a m'entraîner. Et toi, tu y arrives ?

-Pas tout a fait, mais j'ai fait de gros progrès depuis quelques jours.

-Tu retournes à Poudlard cette année ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas encore ; j'attends une lettre de Lupin pour prendre ma décision.

-Reviens s'il te plait ! Je ne pourrai pas passer une année sans toi !

-Bon d'accord, je vais revenir sauf si Lupin me dit que je ne dois pas y aller.

-Viens, on va descendre pour que tu puisses voir le reste de la famille.

Il s'embrassèrent longuement puis ils descendirent pour déjeuner avec le reste de la famille Weasley. Tous les fils Weasleys avaient réussi à revenir chez eux pour pouvoir préparer le mariage. Harry et Ginny mangèrent l'un à coté de l'autre et en face de Ron. A la fin du repas, Ron emmena Harry dans sa chambre.

-Je t'avais dis que je te donnerais ton cadeau quand tu seras au terrier donc voila, il t'attend dans ma chambre.

-J'espère que ça ne t'a pas coûté trop cher.

Il rentra dans la chambre et découvrit un œuf rouge et or et un livre intitulé _Comment éduquer les phénix. _Il comprit alors que son cadeau était un œuf de phénix.

-Merci Ron ! Où est ce que tu l'as trouvé ?

-Juste avant l'enterrement de Dumbledore Fumseck est venu me voir et il m'a donné un œuf en me faisant comprendre que c'était pour toi. Sans doute parce que tu était le préféré de Dumbledore. J'ai compris un peu après que c'était sans doute son descendant.

-Ca me fait vraiment plaisir !

Harry regarda dans le manuel. Il y était dit que pour que l'œuf éclose, il devait être couvert d'amour. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être couvé. Il se dit qu'il demanderait à Ginny de choisir le nom du futur phénix. Il passa le reste de la journée à s'occuper de son œuf. Le soir il descendit avec Ron pour aller dîner et Mrs Weasley lui annonça qu'il pourrait dormir dans la chambre de Ginny s'il le désirait et que le lendemain Hermione pourrait aller dormir dans la chambre de Ron.

Il alla donc dans la chambre de Ginny et quand il rentra, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils allèrent se coucher et s'endormir chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Lorsque Harry se réveilla et qu'il vit Ginny encore en train de dormir dans ses bras il ne pu résister à l'envie de la réveiller en l'embrassant. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit en voyant Harry l'embrasser. Chacun ne voulais pas que ce moment se termine mais il du malheureusement s'arrêter lorsque Mrs Weasley cria de la cuisine :

-Les enfants, venez manger et en même tant venez voir qui vient d'arriver !

Harry et Ginny s'habillèrent rapidement et descendirent dans la cuisine mais ils furent rapidement rattrapés par Ron qui courrait pour aller voir Hermione. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine ils trouvèrent Ron et Hermione en train de s'embrasser. Des qu'elle les vit, elle vint leur faire la bise et remarqua que Harry et Ginny devait s'être remis ensemble puisqu'ils se tenait la main. Il mangèrent ensemble puis montèrent dans la chambre de Ron et Harry leur fit part des conseils de Lupin. Ils décidèrent qu'ils feraient tout ce qu'ils pourraient pour devenir des annimagus. A ce moment la, Hedwige arriva avec la réponse de Lupin et un colis qui ressemblait a un livre. Harry commença par lire la lettre :

_Harry,_

_Premièrement tu peux m'appeler Rémus vu que je ne suis plus ton professeur depuis plusieurs années. Je te conseille de retourner a Poudlard car tu n'est pas encore tout a fait au point et tes professeurs ont sûrement encore des sorts à t'apprendre ; et cela nous permettra de savoir plus facilement ou tu es._

_Rémus_

_PS : Pour devenir annimagus, tu aimeras sûrement avoir le même livre que ton père et Sirius._

Harry ouvrit la paquet et découvrit un livre nommé _Comment devenir annimagus en très peu de temps_. Il fut très émut de tenir dans ses mains le même livre que son père il y a quelques années. Il l'ouvrit et remarqua qu'il y avait des petites annotations de marquée à l'encre sur presque plusieurs pages. Il y avait divers sorts qu'il n'avait jamais vu et des conseils pour devenir annimagi plus facilement. Il referma le livre et leur montra la lettre de Lupin. Puis ils décidèrent de commencer maintenant. Hermione prit le livre et leur expliqua que pour devenir annimagus ils devaient d'abord savoir quel animal leur convenait le mieux. Il devait pour cela se relaxer complètement, prononcer la formule _Visio animalis incantatem, _se laisser envahir par les images qui viennent à soi. Chacun alla s'isoler dans une pièce et au déjeuner tout le monde savait quel était son animal. Ils attendirent la fin du repas puis remontèrent dans la chambre de Ron impatient de connaître les animaux des autres.

-Moi je vais être un loup dit Ron

-Moi un chat dit Hermione

-Moi un faucon dit Ginny

-Et moi je vais être un lion.

-C'est magnifique, tu vas être le premier depuis Gryffondor a être un lion si tu y arrive. Il parait que c'est le plus difficile et le plus puissant des animaux.

-Merci Hermione. Si on allait faire une partie de Quidditch !

-Oui, pourquoi pas ; ça me permettra de m'entraîner. Je ne veux pas perdre mon poste de gardien simplement parce que je ne me suis pas entraîné.

Ils allèrent donc sur le terrain des Weasleys et firent un match sans vif d'or. Les équipes furent Harry et Ginny contre Ron et Hermione. Le match fut très équilibré. Au bout de 3h30 de jeu les joueurs commencèrent à se fatiguer et la nuit s'apprêtait à tomber. Le score était de 270 à 270. Ils décidèrent que la prochaine équipe qui marquerait remporterait le match. Ils lutèrent pendant environ un quart d'heure puisque aucune des deux équipe ne voulait perdre. Puis après un magnifique une deux et une feinte de Ginny, ce fut l'équipe de Harry et Ginny qui gagnèrent. Ils allèrent serer la main des perdant et les félicitèrent puis ils rentrèrent au Terrier.

Une fois là bas, Harry partit dans sa chambre et en voyant Hedwige, il se rappela qu'il devait écrire au professeur McGonagall pour lui dire s'il retournerait ou non à Poudlard :

_Professeur McGonagall,_

_Je retournerai à Poudlard cette année._

_Harry Potter_

Ensuite, il alla se coucher dans le lit de Ginny et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Il se retrouva dans une pièce sombre, assis dans un fauteuil rouge sang. Un long serpent vert et noir tournait autour de lui. Un homme était agenouillé devant lui. Il était petit et son visage faisait penser à une tête de rat. Une femme se tenait debout a sa droite et elle tenait sa baguette tendue vers l'homme a genoux. L'homme s'écria :

-Je vous en supplie maître, laisser moi encore une chance !

Harry s'entendit répondre d'une voix glaciale.

-Je t'ai déjà laissé ta chance et tu m'as trahi. Tu as une dette de sang envers Potter.

Il se retourna vers la femme et dit :

-Tue le Bella !

-_Avada Kedavra !_

Un éclair de lumière verte jailli et fila droit vers le cœur de Pettigrow ; il s'affala sur le sol et le serpent Nagini s'approcha de lui.

-_Régale toi..._

A ces mots le serpent attrapa le corps par le cou et l'entraîna dans une pièce adjacente.

Harry se réveilla brusquement. Il était trempé de sueur et il tremblait encore. Il venait d'assister a la mort de Peter Pettigrow qui avait trahi ces parents et dont il avait sauvé la vie en 3ème année.

A ce moment la, Ginny entra dans la chambre et vint rejoindre Harry dans le lit. Elle vit qu'il avait l'air pas tout à fait lui-même. Elle lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Il lui raconta son rêve et elle lui dit :

-Tu ferais mieux de reprendre l'occlumencie parce que sinon tu ne voudras plus jamais aller te coucher ou dormir de peur de te retrouver dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

-Oui je pense que tu as raison mais je crains qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour me l'enseigner.

-On ne sait jamais, peut-être que McGonagall ou Slughorn le pourront.

-On ne le saura pas avant d'être de retour à Poudlard. On a autre chose à faire avant.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement puis ils s'endormir et se réveillèrent en même temps le lendemain matin.

Le temps passa relativement vite jusqu'au mariage et le quatuor aida beaucoup a préparer la fête.

Le jour du mariage tout le monde se leva de bonne humeur. Ils prirent leur temps pour se préparer vu que le mariage ne commençait que vers 11h.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous près, ils se rendirent au ministère de la magie pour célébré officiellement le mariage (on peut pas le célébrer dans une église ou une mairie sinon ça se verrait que c'est des sorcier.). Le ministre de la magie Rufus Scrimgeour en personne assista au mariage. Harry réussi a l'éviter jusqu'à la fin et vu qu'il n'était pas invité au repas après il fut tranquille pour le reste de la journée. Ils firent ensuite un succulent repas qui dura plusieurs heures et ensuite les tables disparurent et firent place à une scène et une piste de danse. Les Bizzar'sister firent leur apparition sur la scène sous les acclamations des invités. Elles commencèrent à jouer un slow et Harry et Ron invitèrent leurs petites amies et les deux couples dansèrent sur toutes les chansons qui suivirent. Ginny et Hermione guidaient tant bien que mal leurs petits copains qui ne savaient pas vraiment danser.

Tous gardèrent un excellent souvenir de ce mariage. Le lendemain ils décidèrent de passer une nouvelle étape et d'appeler leurs animaux respectifs. Harry commença. Il se mit au centre de la pièce, s'assit en tailleur et prononça la formule _aparito leonis_ et un magnifique lion au pelage d'or et avec une crinière rouge apparut. Le lion lui demanda télépathiquement pourquoi il l'avait choisi. Harry lui répondit qu'il aurait sûrement besoin de sa puissance, de sa rapidité, de ses réflexes, de la protection magique qui l'entoure, et de tous ses puissants pouvoirs qui était inconnus puisque le seuls à être devenu animagus lion était Godric Gryffondor et qu'il n'avait rien dévoilé. Apres cette énumération de ses pouvoirs le lion accepta et lui demanda de le rappeler le lendemain pour commencer les transformations.

Ensuite se fut au tour de Ginny qui prononça la formule _aparito falconis._ Un faucon au plumage d'argent fit son apparition au milieu de la pièce. Il alla se poser sur le bras gauche de Ginny et lui dit :

-Je sais pourquoi tu m'as choisi et je ne te demanderais pas de me l'expliquer mais je te préviens, tu es un peu faible physiquement et c'est pourquoi les transformations risquent d'être douloureuses au début. Le mieux c'est que tu t'entraînes un peu plus et que tu fasses un peu de musculation. Sinon tu peux me rappeler quand tu le veux pour commencer les transformations.

-D'accord

Le faucon disparut comme il était apparu. Ginny s'éloigna du centre de la pièce légèrement troublée par les paroles du faucon et alla se réfugier dans les bras de Harry. Puis ce fut au tour de Ron de s'asseoir et de prononcer la formule_ aparito lupus._ Un grand loup noir avec une tache rousse au milieu de la tête apparut assit juste devant Ron. Il lui dit :

-Je tient a te dire qu'un loup a devant lui 2 destins possibles : soit il devient un loup solitaire, soit il reste fidèle a sa meute au prix de sa vie. Je ne sais pas lequel des destins tu choisiras et tu ne le sais sûrement pas encore, je sais que tu hésite mais sache que je suis néanmoins d'accord de commencer les transformations demain.

-D'accord, je te rappellerais demain en même temps que les autres.

Le loup noir disparut et Ron retournât s'asseoir sur son lit avec Harry et Ginny. Enfin Hermione s'approcha en dernier du centre de la pièce. Elle s'assit, ferma les yeux et prononça distinctement _aparito felinus. _Un chat blanc aux yeux noirs apparut et vint s'asseoir devant Hermione. Il la regarda longuement puis lui dit :

-Je comprends que tu m'es choisi ; tu possèdes toutes les qualités que je demande pour mes élèves. Tu auras donc très peu de mal à te transformer. Tu peux commencer quand tu veux.

-Peut-être demain.

Le chat se retourna majestueusement et disparut comme les autres animaux auparavant. Hermione retourna sur le lit de Ron et se blottit contre lui. Tous les quatre se décidèrent à aller déjeuner et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, Mrs Weasleys leur tendit quatre lettres de Poudlard et ils se dépêchèrent de les ouvrir. Harry, Ron et Hermione avait leur habituel liste des fournitures :

_Défenses contre les forces du mal niveaux 7_

_Métamorphoses de haut niveau_

_Potion niveau auror_

_Sortilèges et enchantements pour grand mage_

Ginny quand a elle avait reçu le résultat de ses buses :

_Résultat du Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire_

_Réussis : Optimal (O)Echoué : Pauvre (P)_

_Efforts Exceptionnel (E) Déplorable (D)_

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_Ginny Weasley a obtenu:_

_Astronomie : E_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : A_

_Sortilèges : E_

_Défense contre les forces du mal : O_

_Divination : A_

_Botanique : E_

_Histoire de la magie : D_

_Potions : E_

_Métamorphose : E_

-Tu as 8 buses ; ça t'en fait une de plus que moi dirent Harry et Ron en même temps.

-Très bien ! dit Mrs Weasley, maintenant que vous avez reçus vos liste on va pouvoir aller au chemin de traverse. Que pensez-vous de après demain.

-Ouais ça nous va.

Le lendemain ils allèrent tous dans la chambre de Ron tellement pressés de commencer les transformations qu'ils en oublièrent de prendre le petit déjeuner. Une fois là bas ils se dirent qu'ils n'auraient pas la place de tous se transformer ensemble. Ils allèrent donc dans le grenier. Ils prononcèrent tous leur formule et les 4 animaux apparurent en même temps. D'une même voix ils demandèrent tous :

-Prêt ?

-Oui !

A cette réponse ils fondirent tous sur leurs ''élèves'' et disparurent dans leurs corps. Ils leurs expliquèrent par télépathie qu'ils devait rester tranquille pendant qu'il préparaient leur corps à se transformer et à accueillir les nouveaux pouvoirs des animaux et à supporter leurs performances physiques. La séance dura plusieurs heures. Vers midi ils arrêtèrent et allèrent manger pour se ressourcer. A la fin du repas ils se sentirent près a endurer quelques heures de plus et passèrent l'après midi a la merci des animaux mais cette fois ils avaient décider qu'ils s'installeraient dans des lits que Hermione avait fait apparaître. La séance fut un peu moins douloureuse que la précédente mais à la fin, leur physique avait changé ; ils étaient devenus plus souples et légèrement plus musclé. Le soir ils s'endormir très rapidement et firent une longue nuit. Le lendemain matin ils se préparèrent vite fait pour pouvoir aller le plus vite possible au chemin de Traverse. Une fois prêts ils descendirent pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner et Mrs Weasley leur dit de se dépêcher puisqu'ils partaient dans ¾ d'heure. Ils avalèrent rapidement un petit déjeuner puis se dirigèrent vers la cheminée ou Mr Weasley les attendait avec un récipient remplit de poudre de cheminette. Ils prirent tous une pincée de poudre de cheminette puis allèrent un par un dans la cheminé ou ils prononcèrent ''CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE'' et ils se retrouvèrent dans la cheminé principale du chaudron baveur. Le quatuor alla s'asseoir à une table et commanda 4 bieraubeurres et les sirotèrent longuement puis ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour devant les boutiques. Après avoir été retiré de l'argent à Gringots ils décidèrent de faire un tour à la boutique de Fred et Georges. Arrivé là bas ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir pour saluer Fred qui les dirigea vers l'arrière boutique ou Georges faisait des expériences pour un tout nouveau produit. Ils l'observèrent pendant un petit bout de temps puis ils retournèrent dans les boutiques pour voir s'il leur fallait des choses. Ils entendirent alors une voix nasillarde leur dire :

-Ca alors, 2 Weasmoches, Potter et une sang de bourbe dans une boutique. C'est étonnant que vous ayez pu rentrer !

-Tait toi Malefoy ! C'est plutôt a nous de nous demander ce que tu fais la vu que cette boutique appartient a ceux que tu appelle les Weasmoches.

Malefoy regarda alors autour de lui et vit que c'était Fred et Georges au comptoir et qu'ils avaient sortit leurs baguettes et les pointait vers lui et ces acolytes. Il sortit alors sa baguette et fut suivit dans son mouvement par ses deux 'singes' mais aussi par le quatuor et les jumeaux. Il se dit qu'un combat à un contre deux c'était risqué et il préféra s'en aller sous les rires des 'spectateurs'. Le quatuor sortit et Harry et Ginny partirent vers le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch tandis que Ron et Hermione allèrent vers Fleury et Bott. Au magasin de Quidditch Harry acheta à Ginny un _Epervier 2005, _le tout dernier balais sortit qui égalait presque les performances de l'_Eclair de Feu _mais était tout de même nettement moins cher. Elle le remercia et dit :

-Ca veut dire que je suis toujours dans l'équipe de Quidditch alors.

-Mais bien sur, je ne te l'aurais pas offert si je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas dans l'équipe.

-Merci

Ils partirent alors rejoindre Ron et Hermione à Fleury et Bott. Harry pensa qu'il y aurait peut-être des livres qui contenaient des sortilèges puissants. Lors de sa 5ème année à Poudlard, il avait vu Dumbledore donner vie à des statues et il était bien décider à pouvoir faire de même. Il demanda donc conseil à Hermione qui lui dit qu'elle avait déjà pris tous les livres qui pouvait receler de pareils sorts. Elle lui dit également qu'elle lui communiquerait ces sorts si elle en trouvait. Ils décidèrent alors d'aller prendre un rafraîchissement au Chaudron Baveur.


	3. Chapter III: Godric Hallow

**merci a Othar et Lily davoir laissé des reviews**

**continuez ...**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre III : GODRIC HALLOW**

Deux semaines plus tard Harry avait décidé d'aller faire un tour à Godric Hallow pour chercher des renseignements sur ses parents. Il voulait savoir si l'un des deux auraient été un descendant de Gryffondor et vu que c'était la que Gryffondor avait vécu il pensât aussi trouver des renseignements sur sa famille. Il voulait savoir aussi si ils avaient quelque parent éloigné encore en vie. Il se dirigea donc vers ce qui restait de la maison de ses parents. Elle n'avait pas été touchée depuis que Voldemort y était rentré 15 ans plus tôt. Il rentra dans les ruines et trouva sur les cendres d'une étagère 2 livres qui devaient receler un pouvoir magique très puissant puisqu'ils étaient encore intacte malgré l'incendie qu'il y avait eu et le temps qui avait passé depuis. Le premier livre était intitulé _La lignée des Gryffondor_. Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit une liste de nom qui se déroulait sur plusieurs pages. Sur la première page était écrit _Lorsque deux descendant de Godric Gryffondor s'uniront, le fils qui naîtra de leur amour aura le pouvoir de tuer le descendant de Serpentard de même que celui-ci aura le pouvoir de tuer le descendant de Gryffondor. _Il regarda alors la dernière page et vit que Lily Evans et James Potter étaient tous les deux des descendant de Gryffondor et il était celui qui était né de leur amour et qu'il n'y avait que eux trois sur cette dernière page. Il eu un choc. Cela voulait dire qu'il était le dernier descendant de Gryffondor encore en vie. Il n'avait décidément plus de famille du tout à part Pétunia Dursley mais elle était une moldue. Il resta 5 minutes le regard dans le vide puis se décida a regarder l'autre livre. Le titre en était _La magie des Maraudeurs_. C'était un manuscrit écrit avec trois écritures différentes. On y trouvait des sorts sans doute inventés par les Maraudeurs, des indications pour réussir des potions plus facilement, plusieurs autres exemplaires de la carte du Maraudeurs mais qui montrait d'autres lieu que Poudlard. Il y en avait une qui représentait le ministère, et deux autre vierge qu'il ne savait pas comment utiliser. Il se dit que c'était sûrement écrit dans le livre. Il se dit qu'il chercherait quand il serait revenu au Terrier. Il sortit de la maison avec les deux livres sous le bras puis il agita sa baguette et le Magicobus apparut devant lui. Les portes s'ouvrir mais au lieu de l'habituel Stan Rocade ce fut une autre personne qui se présenta. En effet, depuis l'année dernière Stan était retenu prisonnier par les aurors pour complicité avec les mangemorts même s'ils savaient que c'était complètement impossible. Le ministre de la magie le retenait pour faire croire que l'enquête progressait. Harry monta donc dans le Magicobus qui partit en direction du Terrier. Apres maintes freinages et accélérations brusques Harry descendit au Terrier. Il arriva juste pour le déjeuner. Mrs Weasley leur avait préparé un copieux repas et ils décidèrent de manger dans le jardin. A la fin du repas, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny allèrent s'asseoir dans l'herbe et décidèrent de faire une séance pour préparer leur corps. La dernière fois, leurs animaux leur avait dit qu'a la fin de la prochaine séance leur corps seraient enfin prêt a se transformer, il ne restait plus qu'a former l'esprit et a s'habituer a se transformer, se mouvoir, rester sous la forme animale aussi longtemps qu'on le souhaite et apprendre a utiliser les pouvoirs de l'animal. Il passèrent donc la moins douloureuse des séances puis a la fin ils remarquèrent enfin que leurs corps étaient devenus plus souple et plus musclés qu'avant. Harry et Ron avait a peu près doublés leurs musculatures en plus d'avoir pris plus d'une dizaine de centimètre pendant l'été. Le soir ils montèrent se coucher fatigués. Comme tous les soirs depuis une quinzaine de jours Harry prit l'œuf de phénix sur ses genoux et déversât sur lui un flot d'amour puis il alla se coucher et prit se soir la l'œuf avec lui et alla s'allonger auprès de Ginny. Il s'endormit rapidement et ne se réveilla que tard le lendemain matin et il eu la surprise de voir un petit oiseau rouge et or et encore tout fripé se tenir sur son torse. Il le prit dans ses mains et il réveilla Ginny. Une fois réveillée elle fut tout émue de voir l'oiseau essayer de s'envoler. Harry lui dit:

-Je voudrais que ça soit toi qui choisisses son nom.

-Tu pourrais l'appeler Raïthen.

-Pourquoi pas ça serait une bonne idée! En plus ça a l'air de lui plaire!

En effet le petit oiseau piaillait et sautillait de joie tout en essayant toujours de s'envoler. Puis ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner avec Raïthen sur l'épaule de Harry. Ensuite Harry partit dans le jardin, sortit l'épée de Gryffondor et essaya de deviner quels pouvoirs elle possédait. Il ne trouva rien pour le moment mais il se promit de réessayer plus tard. A ce moment là un hibou du ministère de la magie arriva. Harry se dépêcha de prendre la lettre et l'ouvrit:

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous vous informons que votre examen de transplanage aura lieu demain. Vous devrez vous présenter à 10h00 au ministère de la magie._

_Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministre de la Magie_

Il alla montrer la lettre à Mrs Weasley qui lui dit que Ron et Ginny devait y aller aussi puisque le ministère avait avancé l'age légal du transplanage de 17 ans à 16 ans. Ils allèrent donc se coucher sur cette bonne nouvelle et le lendemain ils partirent de bonne heure pour le ministère de la magie ou Harry, Ron et Ginny patientèrent jusqu'à 10h puis ils se rendirent au bureau de réglementation du transplanage. Ils réussirent tous les trois leur test puis rentrèrent au Terrier en transplanant et Mrs Weasley les attendaient avec un repas délicieux pour les féliciter.

La semaine qu'il restait avant le retour à Poudlard passa rapidement. Harry partageait son temps entre le Quidditch, essayer de trouver les pouvoirs de l'épée, s'occuper de Raïthen qui grandissait a vu d'oeil, observer les cartes des Maraudeurs. Il avait trouvé l'utilité des deux autres. Sur l'une d'elle, il fallait dire _Je jure que mes intentions sont néfastes et je voudrais savoir ou est_... et on pouvait suivre la personne dans n'importe quel lieu ou elle se trouvait hormis un lieu incartables et seulement si la personne n'était pas très puissante. Sur l'autre on pouvait observer n'importe quel lieu "cartable", il suffisait de le mentionner précisément après avoir juré que ses intentions étaient, cette fois, bénéfiques.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**dsl si le chapitre est assez court**


	4. Chapitre IV: Poudlard

**Réponse au reviews :**

**Lily: je pense que c juste une impression pck je suis déjà rendu a 68 page word et g relue toute l'histoire 3 fois (ça fait déjà un an que je suis dessus)**

**Lou: tu a pa du etre tres attentive lol**

**Pour l'instant harry est pa encore a poudlard mais il a 17 ans depuis le debut du 1er chapitre**

**Il arrive a poudlard dans ce chapitre**

**Kitie: la suite arrive**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre IV : POUDLARD**

-Tout le monde est prêt ?

-Oui!

-On y va alors!

Ils transplanèrent alors directement sur le quai de la voie 9¾. Harry était entouré de sa Garde personnelle c'est-à-dire Lupin, Kingsley, Arthur, Tonks et Maugrey. Ils allèrent directement dans le train à la recherche d'un wagon libre. Ils en trouvèrent rapidement un et s'y installèrent. Ils allèrent dire au revoir a ceux qui n'allaient pas a Poudlard puis remontèrent dans le Poudlard Express juste avant le départ. Le train s'ébranla. Le quatuor s'engagea dans une discutions et décida qu'il devrais reprendre l'AD pour permettre a ceux qui le voulaient de s'entraîner davantage contre les forces du mal. Au milieu du trajet, le train s'arrêta anormalement. Cela rappela à tout le monde l'épisode de la 3ème année. Chacun dégaina sa baguette et la pointât vers la porte de leur wagon. Ils entendirent des portes s'ouvrir à l'extérieur. Des voix se répercutaient dans les couloirs. Une sensation de froid glacial se propagea dans le train.

-Des Detraqueurs, dit Harry!

A ce moment la ils entendirent plusieurs sortilèges lancés et la porte du wagon s'ouvrit. Cinq Détraqueurs se tenaient dans l'encadrement. Harry et Hermione lancèrent un _Spero Patronum _en même temps et Ron et Ginny lancèrent des stupefix aux trois mangemorts qui venaient d'apparaître. Harry reconnu Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malefoy et Nott. Sans savoir pourquoi Harry sortit l'épée de Gryffondor et la tint levée dans sa main gauche. Elle se mit à briller d'une lumière blanche et pure et leur redonna du courage. Au moment ou un _Endoloris _fusa vers Harry la gourmette s'illumina et un bouclier doré se forma autour de chacun (Hermione avait offert la même a Ron et en avait une elle aussi) et repoussa le sort vers son envoyeur qui l'évita tant bien que mal étonné de la chose qui venait d'arriver. Profitant de l'effet de surprise Ron et Hermione les désarmèrent et Ginny et Harry les stupéfixèrent. Ils sortirent alors dans les couloirs pour voir que les anciens élèves de l'AD étaient sortit et se positionnait devant les wagons pour protéger leurs occupants. Ils défendirent encore deux minutes les compartiments occupés puis ils entendirent des pops autour d'eux et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix apparurent. Les derniers mangemorts debout, se sentant débordé décidèrent de partir ; ils transplanèrent et les détraqueurs s'enfuirent au loin par la voie des air. Les membres de l'Ordre allèrent voir le conducteur du train et le Poudlard Express repartit presque aussitôt. Ensuite, Lupin et Maugrey vinrent prendre des nouvelles auprès de Harry pendant que les autres vérifiait qu'il ne manquait personne. Lupin lui dit qu'ils n'avaient pas pu venir plus tôt car il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle concernant cette attaque et qu'il pensait que ce n'était qu'une distraction vu le peu de Mangemorts qui était présent et le fait qu'ils étaient partit très rapidement. C'est alors que Tonks arriva:

-Rémus, il faut rentrer ; si une alerte nous arrive, nous n'en saurons rien !

-D'accord! Va dire à tout le monde de transplaner tout de suite au QG.

Les membres de l'Ordre disparurent tous dans un clac sonore. Une annonce retentit dans le train:

-Veuillez mettre vos uniformes de Poudlard, nous arrivons dans moins de 5 minutes à Pré au Lard.

Le quatuor se changea rapidement et sortit du compartiment pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie du train. Lorsque le train fut arrêté, ils descendirent avec le reste des élèves et se dirigèrent vers les diligences tirées par les Sombrals. Une voix retentie dans la gare:

-Les première années par ici s'il vous plait! Salut Harry, tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

-Oui!

Ils montèrent alors dans les diligences qui se dirigèrent vers Poudlard. Une fois arrivée devant l'escalier de marbre et la grande porte en chêne ils furent accueillit par le professeur Flitwick:

-Vous pouvez aller vous installer dans la grande salle!

Tous les élèves se dirigèrent alors vers la Grande Salle et s'installèrent aux tables et ce mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Environ 5 minutes après, le professeur McGonagall se leva et le silence se fit dans la salle.

-Un peu de silence s'il vous plait! Les premières années devraient bientôt arriver.

A ce moment la, on frappa trois coups a la porte d la Grande Salle et le professeur Flitwick entra suivi des premières années.

-La cérémonie de la répartition peut commencer, dit le professeur McGonagall avant de se rasseoir.

Le professeur Flitwick se dirigea vers un tabouret situé devant la table des professeurs et y déposa le Choixpeau magique. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci se déchira et une fente apparu auprès du rebord. Il se mit alors à chanter:

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans,_

_Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringuant,_

_Vivaient quatre puissants sorciers,_

_Qui fondèrent ce lieu où étudier._

_Serpentard le rusé ; Gryffondor le hardi_

_Serdaigle le loyal et Poufsouffle le gentil_

_Chacun fonda sa propre maison_

_Et pris les élèves qui possédaient son don_

_Tout au long de leur vie_

_Ils choisirent leurs favoris_

_Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_

_Montrer par-dessus tout, la vertu du courage,_

_La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_

_Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science_

_Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,_

_Tous ceux de sa maison y était destinés,_

_Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoirs et d'action_

_Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition_

_Mais ils en virent à mourir_

_Et leurs mystères avec eux partirent_

_Mais ils m'avaient donné la vie,_

_Et jamais je ne les aie trahis,_

_Pour que je puisse sans erreur_

_Voir tout au fond de votre cœur_

_Et décider avec raison_

_Ce que sera votre maison._

_J'ai encore un message d'adieu à ajouter_

_En l'honneur d'un grand sorcier_

_Dumbledore, qui l'année dernière nous a quitté_

_Le plus grand directeur que cette école ait compté._

Lorsque le Choixpeau eut terminé sa chanson, la Grande Salle éclata en applaudissements. Au bout de quelques instants Harry se leva. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui. Il prit son verre, dit:

-Pour Dumbledore!

Il but une gorgée de son verre et fut suivi dans son geste par les professeurs, les Gryffondors, les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles et quelques timides Serpententards. Il se rassit émut d'avoir été ainsi suivi. Ensuite, le professeur Flitwick prit un grand rouleau de parchemin.

-Quand je vous appellerai, vous vous assirez sur le tabouret et vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête, dit il aux premières années. Lorsqu'il annoncera votre maison, vous irez prendre place à la table correspondante.

Acroul Stan!

Un jeune garçon s'approcha, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il prit le chapeau, s'assit sur le tabouret et le posa sur sa tête.

-_Serpentard! _Cria le Choixpeau.

Des applaudissements retentir a la table des Serpentard.

-Brandstone Eleanore!

-_Gryffondor!_

Toute la table de Gryffondors l'applaudit. La Répartition se poursuivit. La file diminuait au fur et a mesure que le professeur Flitwick appelait les élèves. Il arriva bientôt à la dernière personne.

-Zeller Rose!

-_Serdaigle!_

Rose alla s'installer à la table des Serdaigles sous les acclamations enthousiastes de ceux-ci. Le Professeur Flitwick partit ranger le Choixpeau et le tabouret puis revins s'asseoir a la table des professeurs. Il fit tinter sa fourchette sur son verre et le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle.

Le Professeur McGonagall se leva et commença son discours:

-Comme vous avez pu le remarquer je suis la directrice de Poudlard et le professeur Flitwick est devenu le directeur adjoint. Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est Kingsley Sacklebolt. Et je dois vous annoncer que étant donné que je suis maintenant la directrice, je n'assumerais les cours de métamorphose que jusqu'à ce qu'on est trouver un autre professeur. Voila, maintenant que tout ça a été dit, vous pouvez manger.

Elle claqua des doigts et les plats se remplirent de nourriture. Ron se jeta sur la nourriture. Hermione le réprimanda. Ils mangèrent avec un bon appétit. A la fin du repas, Le trio se sépara. Hermione et Ron allèrent conduire les premières années jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor et Harry décida d'aller faire un tour dans la salle sur demande. En chemin il croisa le Professeur McGonagall qui lui dit de venir dans son bureau. Arrivée devant les deux gargouilles elle prononça _courage _et une porte apparu entre elle. Ils la passèrent et se retrouvèrent devant l'escalier en colimaçon. Ils posèrent le pied sur la première marche et l'escalier les porta de lui-même jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau; McGonagall alla s'asseoir derrière le bureau et Harry resta cloué à l'entrée. Un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas se tenait devant lui. Le Professeur Dumbledore lui souriait depuis un tableau situé à coté du bureau du Professeur McGonagall.

-Bonjour Harry! J'espère que ma mort ne t'a pas trop perturbé et que tu as quand même passé de bonnes vacances.

-...

-Comme tu peux le voir Harry, une partie de mon esprit occupe désormais ce tableau. Je voulais te dire que je tient a ce que tu continu tes cours personnels et que je voudrais aussi que Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville en fasse cette année.

-D'accord professeur.

-Tu continueras à faire des cours avec moi mais cette fois le Professeur McGonagall et Lupin seront aussi présents lors de ces leçons. Etant donnés qu'ils occupent des postes a haute responsabilités j'ai décidé que je leur apprendrais aussi des sorts très avancés. Il y aura sûrement aussi une autre personne mais je ne peux encore rien promettre. Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle puisse venir mais ce n'ai pas encore sur. Tes cours auront lieu tous les samedis mais ils dureront cinq heures au lieu de deux l'année dernière.

-D'accord professeur.

-Encore une chose Harry, dit le professeur McGonagall, les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch auront lieu en fin de semaine prochaine. Si vous avez quelques chose a me dire ça ne sera pas la peine de revenir ici. Je passerais ce soir dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour préciser quelque chose que je n'ai pas pensé à dire au moment du repas. Maintenant, vous pouvez partir.

Harry ce retourna et partit en direction de la salle commune pour raconter tous ce qui venais d'être dit à Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Arrivé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il attendit donc devant le tableau que quelqu'un vienne ou sorte de la Salle Commune. Au bout de cinq minutes Neville arriva et pour une fois il se souvenait du mot de passe. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis l'aventure du ministère. Il avait plus confiance en lui et il avait moins tendance a oublié des choses sans arrêt. Il s'était énormément entraîné pendant les vacances et son pouvoir s'était considérablement accrut ; il était désormais l'un des plus puissants élèves de Poudlard.

-Le mot de passe est "_boites à flemmes_".

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une ouverture. Ils entrèrent et Harry fut heureux de retrouver la Salle Commune. Il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil préféré à coté de Ron Hermione et Ginny. Ils parlèrent de Quidditch et se décidèrent à faire l'affiche pour les sélections maintenant. Hermione accepta de la faire. Elle marqua toutes les idées des trois autres sur un morceau de parchemin et leur dit qu'elle leur ferait l'affiche pour le lendemain. A ce moment là, le professeur McGonagall entra dans la Salle Commune et dit:

-Votre attention s'il vous plait! Etant donné que je suis la directrice de Poudlard, je ne peux plus être la directrice de Gryffondor et ce sera le professeur Sacklebolt qui occupera le poste de directeur de Gryffondor!

Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller ce coucher pour être en forme pour leur première journée de cours et surtout ne pas être en retard a la remise des emplois du temps le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner.

Le lendemain matin ils se levèrent de bonne heure pour avoir le temps de prendre une longue douche avant le début des cours. Ensuite ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle et ils trouvèrent leurs emplois du temps qui les attendais sur les tables. Harry remarqua qu'il avait un emploi du temps très chargé. Tous les soirs il avait un cours spécialisé sauf le dimanche (Métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall le lundi ; Occlumencie et Légilimencie avec le professeur Sacklebolt le mardi ; Duel avec le professeur Flitwick le mercredi ; AD le jeudi ; cours pour devenir animagi le vendredi ; cours spéciaux avec le professeur Dumbledore le samedi). Il ne lui restait plus que le dimanche pour faire les entraînements de Quidditch. Il se rendit compte alors que Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Neville avait les mêmes emplois du temps que lui. Hermione lui demanda comment ils pouvait avoir cours avec le professeur Dumbledore vu qu'il était mort. Il se rappela alors qu'il ne leur avait pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de McGonagall la veille au soir. Il le leur raconta donc et ils parurent surpris de ne pas y avoir pensé eux même. Et c'est donc de bonne humeur qu'ils allèrent en salle de métamorphose pour suivre leur premier cours de l'année. Arrivés dans la salle ils s'assirent dans les derniers rangs comme a leur habitude. Ils avaient cours avec les Serdaigles. Lorsque le professeur McGonagall entra le silence se fit instantanément. Elle alla se positionner devant son bureau et leur dit:

-Cette année est la plus importante de toutes celles que vous avez passées à Poudlard. A la fin de l'année vous passez les A.S.P.I.C.S. Autant dire que j'attends de vous que vous fournissiez un travail sérieux et régulier tout au long de l'année lorsque vous n'aurez pas de travail a faire ou même lorsque je ne serais plus votre professeur. Je voudrais aussi vous dire que vous devrez être autonome et ne pas attendre que je vous donne un travail spécifique à faire pour travailler. Maintenant, nous allons commencer le cours. Ouvrez vos livres page 11. Nous allons étudier les métamorphoses de haut niveaux par exemple changer ce bureau en animal de grande taille. Et pour illustrer ses paroles elle changea le bureau de Dean en lion sous les acclamations des élèves.

-Je vous préviens, cela a peut-être l'air facile mais il faut une énorme concentration pour réussir ce sort. Pour commencer, posez vos baguettes et répétez après moi "_conversio leonis_".

Ils répétèrent cette formule pendant dix bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait la bonne sonorité.

Ensuite ils apprirent le mouvement que devait faire la baguette. Ils s'entraînèrent jusqu'à la fin du cours. Pour la fois suivante elle leur dit de s'entraîner encore pour le geste car s'était loin d'être parfait pour la plupart. Elle leur dit aussi qu'il y aurait une interrogation portant sur les sortilèges de métamorphoses mineurs vu les années précédentes. Ils sortirent de la salle en se disant qu'après leur première heure de cours ils avaient déjà plein de devoirs. Ils se rendirent en cours de potion. Le professeur Slughorn arriva quelques minutes en retard.

-Bonjour. Désolé pour mon petit retard. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la potion du Véritasérum.

-Mais ça peu être dangereux, s'indigna Hermione.

-Nous ne l'utiliserons que pendant le cours. A la fin du cours je détruirai toutes les potions fabriquées. Si malgré tout vous vouliez la refaire, vous aurez du mal a réunir tous les ingrédients nécessaires, d'autant plus que j'ai déjà fait la première partie de la potion qui consiste a mélanger une demi-douzaine d'ingrédients et a laisser reposer un certain temps mais, miss Granger je ne les révélerait pas pour plus de sécurité. Etes vous rassurée?

-Oui, merci monsieur.

-Nous allons donc commencer. Sur cette table, à gauche vous trouverez tous les ingrédients. Les instructions se trouvent au tableau. Lorsque le mélange va devenir argenté arrêtez immédiatement le feu. Prélevez un peu de potion dans la fiole que je vous ait distribuée et posez la sur mon bureau.

Ils suivirent scrupuleusement les informations écrites au tableau et à leur grande surprise, Harry et Ron réussirent leurs potions sans les "aides" du Prince au sang mêlé. Hermione les félicita. La cloche sonna juste au moment ou ils posèrent leur fiole sur le bureau de Slughorn. Le professeur agita sa baguette et tous les chaudrons se vidèrent d'un coup. Ils sortirent de la salle et allèrent déjeuner rapidement puis ils suivirent Harry avec Neville et Ginny à la Salle sur demande. Il voulait leur montrer le livre sur la magie des maraudeurs. Peut-être qu'ensemble ils trouveraient plus de truc que tout seul. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, Harry sortit le livre des Maraudeurs. Ils le regardèrent tous ensemble et y découvrirent plusieurs sorts intéressants notamment un sortilège qui ralentissait les mouvements de tous ses ennemis pendant une quinzaine de secondes; il fallait voir tous ces ennemis bouger au ralenti et prononcer la formule _Retardare _en traçant un cercle autour de soi de manière à englober tous ses ennemis et s'exclure du sortilège. Ils décidèrent de s'entraîner à faire ce sort jusqu'à la reprise des cours. A la fin de la pause ils n'arrivaient pas à ralentir les autres plus de 3 secondes mais ils considérèrent que c'était quand même un progrès considérable. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que 5 minutes avant la reprise des cours, ils coururent jusqu'à la salle de D.C.F.M. Ils arrivèrent juste au moment ou le professeur Sacklebolt s'apprêtait a fermer la porte. Il leur fit un clin d'œil et les laissa entrer. Les deux heures de cours se passèrent rapidement. Ils révisèrent tous les sorts simples vus lors des années précédentes. Comme devoirs, le professeur Sacklebolt leur demanda d'écrire sur un rouleau de parchemin tous les sorts qu'ils faisaient parfaitement et ceux qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas mais qu'ils voudraient revoir. La cloche sonna et ils descendirent en cours de botanique. Harry croisa Ginny dans le couloir. Il l'embrassa rapidement et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à la fin des cours dans la salle commune.

Ils entrèrent dans la serre numéro 3 et suivirent un cours normal ou Neville excella comme à son habitude. Ensuite ils rentrèrent à la salle commune où ils firent leurs devoirs en vitesse avant de descendre faire un tour dans le parc avec Ginny. Harry et Ginny allèrent s'asseoir sur la rive du lac tandis que Ron et Hermione allaient s'allonger sous un chêne a une dizaine de mètres du lac. Ils passèrent une petite heure en amoureux avant de repartirent au château pour prendre leur dîner. Ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de métamorphose. Lorsque 7h30 sonna ils étaient arrivés et attendaient qu'on leur dise d'entrer. Ceci arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Le professeur avait modifié la salle. Il y avait 6 fauteuils formant un large cercle. Au milieu il y avait plusieurs petites statuettes. Le professeur McGonagall leur fit signe de s'asseoir puis leur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire.

-Ce soir nous allons voir un domaine de la métamorphose complètement différent de celui que vous voyez en cours. Nous allons voir comment "donner la vie à des statues" et comment leur faire faire ce que vous voulez. Vous devez tout d'abord savoir que plus la statue est grande plus le sort est difficile a réaliser. Vous devez visualiser la statue en train de s'animer et bouger d'elle-même puis lorsque vous avez cette image bien en tête vous prononcez la formule _aliquem vitae_ en pointant votre baguette sur elle. Si vous avez réussi il devrait y avoir un éclair argenté et la statue devrait s'animer. Pour annuler le sort il suffit de dire _finite incantatem. _Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous réussissiez ce sort avant plusieurs heures d'entraînement intensif, donc avant plusieurs semaines. Vous allez commencer par bien visualiser la statue qui se trouve devant vous en train de bouger. Ils s'entraînèrent pendant une heure à voir la statue bouger puis le professeur McGonagall leur dit d'essayer avec la formule. A la fin de l'heure les statues faisaient un pas puis redevenaient de marbre. Le professeur fut très étonné de voir des progrès aussi visibles en seulement deux heures. Elle les félicita puis leur dit qu'ils pouvaient partir. Ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent assez tard et eurent juste le temps de se préparer. Pour commencer la journée ils avaient 2 heures de sortilèges. Le professeur Flitwick leur fit réviser tous les sortilèges qu'ils avaient vus les années passées (_wingardium leviosa ; accio ...)_ puis ils suivirent leurs cours normaux jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Ensuite ils allèrent faire leur devoirs puis retournèrent faire une promenade dans le parc comme la veille. Harry sortit son épée et la regarda longuement avec ses amis. Elle avait une lame droite d'une longueur d'environ 1m20 et une poigné en or dont le bout était incrusté de rubis. Sur les deux cotés de la garde il y avait d'autre rubis incrusté formant deux lettres G. Contrairement a ce qu'on pourrait croire vu sa longueur ( environ 1m35 ) l'épée était très légère. Harry pouvait même la brandir à une main. Il pouvait couper une branche rien qu'en posant l'épée dessus. Elle était aussi capable de fendre toutes sortes de métaux. Mais elle ne semblait "obéir" qu'a Harry. Lorsque Ron essaya de la prendre, il ne parvint même pas à la soulever de terre. Les autres essayèrent aussi et seul Neville arriva à la décoller légèrement. Ils furent tous étonné de voir ça et ne purent l'expliquer. Ils allèrent ensuite prendre leur dîner puis se rendirent a leur premier cours d'Occlumencie et de Légilimencie. Le professeur Sacklebolt les attendait devant sa porte. Il les fit entrer et leur fit prendre place dans des fauteuils devant son bureau.

-Cette année nous allons étudier l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie étant donné que vous risquez d'être les cibles privilégiées de Lord Voldemort. Je vais commencer par tenter de pénétrer les pensées de chacun d'entre vous pour voir a quel niveau vous êtes.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit sa baguette et murmura Légilimens en direction d'Hermione puis de Neville, de Ron, de Ginny et enfin de Harry. Harry fut le seul à réussir à l'expulser de son esprit mais seulement après avoir visualiser une dizaine de souvenirs.

-Vous n'avez pas un niveau très élevé! Il va y avoir beaucoup de travail à faire. Pour commencer à pratiquer l'Occlumencie vous devez apprendre à vider votre esprit et à ne plus rien visualiser. Je vais vous laisser vous entraîner pendant que je vais enseigner à Harry les bases de la Légilimencie. Viens par ici Harry.

Il alla rejoindre le professeur à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Pour commencer tu dois savoir que tu seras le sûrement le seul de vous cinq a pouvoir la pratiquer.

-Pourquoi?

-Cela nécessite une puissance énorme. Moi j'ai énormément de mal à la pratiquer malgré tout l'entraînement que je m'impose. Par contre toi, tu as une puissance extraordinaire en toi mais tu l'ignores, tu ne la maîtrises pas mais tu as une grande envie d'apprendre et donc tu apprendras a la maîtriser.

-Mais si je n'y arrive pas?

-Tu y arriveras! Revenons en a la légilimencie. Pour commencer tu dois voir la personne dont tu veux pénétrer les pensées. On va commencer avec moi. Tu dois me voir dans ta tête et prononcer la formule _Légilimens._ Il faut que tu saches aussi que les noms revêtent extrêmement d'importance en légilimencie. Si tu connais le nom que la personne se donne ou son nom de naissance, tu auras beaucoup moins de mal à pratiquer la discipline.Mais avant tout tu dois vider ton esprit comme pour l'Occlumencie sinon les souvenirs viendront de toi et de moi. Concentre toi et essaye.

Harry parvint difficilement à vider son esprit puis il se concentra sur l'image et le nom du professeur et lança le sortilège mais à son désolément il ne se passa rien.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réussisses la première fois. Il va falloir que tu travailles encore un peu plus sur l'Occlumencie avant de pouvoir y parvenir.

-Je peux essayer encore une fois professeur.

-Vas-y!

Harry vida une nouvelle fois son esprit mais plus profondément cette fois ci. Il se concentra a nouveau sur l'image du professeur et prononça mentalement le nom puis lança le sortilège en le murmurant mais en étant énormément concentré dessus. A sa grande joie il aperçut un éclair de pensée de son professeur où il était en train de lutter contre des mangemorts mais il fut immédiatement renvoyé de l'esprit de son professeur.

-Très bien! Tu me surprends! Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'on puisse pratiquer ce sort dès le deuxième essai. Evidemment tu as encore des progrès à faire mais c'était quand même exceptionnel! On va quand même refaire de l'Occlumencie. Remettez vous tous ensemble. Je vais commencer par Ron. Tu es prêt?

-Oui

-_Légilimens!_

Ron lutta pendant un long moment puis il réussi a expulser le professeur de ses pensées. Il en alla de même pour Ginny, Hermione, et Neville. Pour Harry le professeur visualisa un seul souvenir, son premier baiser avec Ginny puis fut expulsé de son esprit si fort qu'il se retrouva dans le sien avec Harry. Harry visualisa a nouveau la même scène que la dernière fois. Il se demanda pourquoi il tombait toujours sur cette scène. Le professeur le renvoya et le félicita.

-C'est la première fois que je vois cela se passer. J'en avais déjà entendu parler mais je ne le croyais pas. C'est très bien tous les cinq. Je ne m'attendais pas à des progrès aussi rapide. Nous allons arrêter le cours maintenant. Le prochain cours est mardi prochain à la même heure.

-D'accord. Au revoir professeur.

Ils sortirent tous les cinq de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal et se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Crabe, Goyle et Parkinson qui avait pris la place de Malefoy depuis que ce dernier n'était plus à Poudlard. Vu qu'ils était a trois contre cinq les Serpentards préférèrent s'enfuirent devant le courage des Gryffondors. Ils allèrent se coucher et s'endormirent presque immédiatement. Le lendemain matin ils se réveillèrent et prirent leur temps pour se préparer. Ensuite ils partirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Le mercredi, ils n'avaient cours que la matinée ce qui leur permettrai de se distraire l'après midi. Ils allèrent en cours de métamorphose et laissèrent Ginny devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur McGonagall les fit entrer et ils s'assirent au fond de la salle comme à leur habitude. Le professeur fit un mouvement de la baguette et la porte de la salle se ferma et des questions apparurent au tableau.

-Les questions sont au tableau. Vous avez 20 minutes pour finir votre intero.

Les élèves se penchèrent sur leur copie et travaillèrent dur pendant les 20 minutes. Au bout de ce temps, le professeur McGonagall ramassa les feuilles et les posa sur son bureau.

-Maintenant nous allons passer à la pratique. Lors du dernier cours, nous avons vu le sort à prononcer puis le mouvement de la baguette pour changer les bureaux en lion. Je veux maintenant que vous essayer de mettre ce sort en pratique.

Pendant le reste de l'heure, ils essayèrent tous le sort mais aucun ne réussi. Les seuls progrès étaient dans la couleur des tables. Certaine tables avaient pris une couleur or.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit le professeur, je ne m'attendais même pas à avoir quelques résultats aujourd'hui. Pour vous féliciter je ne vous donnerais pas de devoir pour le prochain cours.

Ils sortirent tous les 4 et allèrent suivrent leur cours de botanique. Pendant 3 heures ils changèrent des plantes de pots puis apprirent les propriétés curatives de celles-ci. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ils prirent un déjeuner rapide et partirent en direction du parc. Harry partit vers la volière pour aller voir Hedwige. Arrivé là bas ce furent deux oiseaux au lieu d'un qui lui sautèrent dessus. Raïthen et Hedwige lui sautèrent dessus et lui picorèrent le crâne. Ils faisaient sans doute cela pour le punir de ne pas être venus le voir plus tôt. Il leur donna quelques graines et les laissa se mettre sur son épaule et ils parurent oublier leur petite querelle. Lorsqu'il redescendit, Hermione, Ron et Ginny l'attendait à la porte du château. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le parc auprès du lac comme à leur habitude. Vers cinq heures, Ron eut envie de faire une partie d'échecs version sorcier. Il prononça le sort _accio jeu d'échecs_ et un plateau arriva et se posa devant eux. Il proposa à Harry de faire une partie contre lui. Harry commençait à connaître ses pièces et elle commençait à accepter ses décisions mais il leur arrivait encore de les contester. Comme d'habitude ce fut Ron qui gagna toutes les parties qu'ils firent mais Harry commençait a lui opposé une petite résistance.

-C'est bien, dit Ron, tu commences a t'améliorer. Encore quelques années et tu pourra peut-être me battre.

-Mais toi ça fait beaucoup plus longtemps que moi que tu joues. C'est normal que tu te débrouilles mieux. Mais je reconnais que tu as un certain talent pour les échecs. En première année tu as fait une magnifique partie contre l'échiquier géant de McGonagall.

-Merci.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de sortilège pour suivre leur cours de duel avec le professeur Flitwick. Il frappèrent puis attendirent et enfin le minuscule professeur vint leur ouvrir.

-Entrez. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire notre premier cours de duel. Il y a une dizaine d'année j'était considéré comme le meilleur duelliste d'Angleterre. Maintenant j'ai perdu un petit peu de mes capacités mais je pense quand même que je serais un bon professeur sinon je n'aurais pas accepté de vous enseigner l'art du duel. Pour commencer vous devez apprendre a murmurer les sort que vous employés et non pas a les crier. Pouvez vous me dire pourquoi?

-Si on crie son sort l'ennemi sait a quoi s'attendre tandis que si on le murmure il ne sait pas ce que ce seras et il peut être surpris.

-Très bien miss Granger. Il faut aussi que vous appreniez a éviter les sorts en vous déplacent plutôt qu'en utilisant des boucliers. Lorsque vous utilisez un bouclier vous ne pouvez pas lancer un autre sort tandis que si vous évitez le sort au dernier moment vous pouvez contre-attaquer plus facilement. Maintenant nous allons nous entraîner. Mettez vous deux par deux. Mr Londubat vous vous mettrez avec moi.

Harry et Ginny se mirent ensemble de même que Ron et Hermione.

-Vous allez commencer par lancer des sortilèges stupefix a tour de rôle et interdiction de créer un bouclier. Vous devez les éviter en vous déplaçant au dernier moment si possible. Allez-y!

Ils se mirent face à face et les garçons lancèrent un stupéfix que les filles et le professeur Flitwick évitèrent avec agilité. Le professeur répliqua immédiatement et Neville n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le sortilège et se le prit en plein cœur. Il tomba par terre. Le professeur prononça le contre sort et Neville se réveilla.

-Vous voyez j'ai réussi a surprendre Neville en attaquant immédiatement après. Je veux que vous appreniez à faire comme cela et à attaquer au moment ou votre adversaire s'y attend le moins.

Ils continuèrent à s'entraîner jusqu'à la fin du cours et le professeur leur dit qu'ils s'étaient bien débrouillés pour une première fois. Ils rentrèrent ensuite à la salle commune et montèrent se coucher épuisés par le cours qu'ils venaient de suivre. Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveillèrent, Harry se rappela que le soir ils avaient l'AD et qu'il n'avait encore rien préparé. Il décida qu'il allait leur faire réviser tous les sortilèges qu'ils avaient vus les années passées. Il se rendit dans la grande salle et pris son petit déjeuner avec ses amis. Puis ils se rendirent au cours de Potion. Tous réussirent leurs potions, même Neville qui avait énormément pris confiance en lui depuis le début des cours particuliers le soir et il travaillait étonnamment bien sans les sarcasmes de Rogue. A la fin du cours, ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque. Ils avaient une heure de battement et Harry comptait en profiter pour préparer l'AD. Il prit plusieurs livre achetés au chemin de traverse plus le livre des maraudeurs. Dans le livre _Défense contre les Grands Mages Noirs_, il trouva plusieurs sorts de défense basic qu'il pourrait apprendre à ces élèves notamment le sortilège _Sphaera Parmae_ qui consistait a créer un bouclier sphérique autour d'une zone ou d'un groupe de personne. Il se dit que ça pourrait servir en combat par exemple pour se reposer ou mettre les blessés. Il demanda à Ron et Hermione s'ils avaient une idée et ils lui dirent qu'il pourrait leur apprendre ce que le professeur Flitwick leur avait dit la veille au soir.

A la fin de l'heure de battement ils se rendirent au cours de métamorphose. Pendant cette heure, ils essayèrent de transformer leur bureau en lion. A la fin du cours tout le monde, chez les Serdaigles comme chez les Gryffondors, avait réussi à faire apparaître quelques touffes de poils sur son bureau. Harry et Hermione avaient même réussi à transformer les pieds du bureau en pattes de lion. Le professeur les félicita et donna 10 points chacun à Gryffondor. Harry fut très émut car ce n'était pas souvent qu'il gagnait des points. Ils sortirent de la salle et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur déjeuner. Ron avala la moitié des plats qui se trouvaient devant lui sous les réprimandes d'Hermione. Ensuite ils se rendirent dans la bibliothèque pour chercher des renseignements sur les animaux qu'ils allaient devenir. Ils furent rejoins par Ginny et Neville. Ce dernier avait commencé au début des vacances à se transformer avec sa Grand- mère comme enseignante. Il ne leur avait pas encore dit en quel animal il se transformerait. Hermione tomba sur un livre intitulé_ Description des pouvoirs des animaux_. Elle chercha le chat et le lut au autres:

_Le chat est un félin. Il dispose donc d'une plus grande souplesse et de plus de réflexe que la plupart des animaux. Grâce à ses moustaches il est capable de "sentir" la magie à plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde. En temps que fidèle ami de l'homme, il est capable de se promener dans une rue sans se faire repérer et est donc assez pratique pour les missions d'espionnage en public. Il possède une ouïe et une vision nocturne très développé mais a une vision diurne déplorable._

Elle regarda ensuite l'animal de Ron:

_Le loup est un animal qui a le choix entre deux destins. Soit il choisi de rester fidèle a sa meute, soit il vit en solitaire. Il possède une vision et une ouïe très développées. Il est capable de courir pendant plus de 24 heures à grande vitesse sans se fatiguer. Sa fourrure le protège légèrement contre les sortilèges._

Elle passa ensuite a celui de Ginny:

_Le faucon dispose d'une vue très perçante. Il est capable de distinguer une souris à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol. Il est capable de se déplacer très vite sur une courte distance. Une sorte de bouclier le protège des sortilèges basiques. Il est tellement rapide et adroit en vol qu'il peut assez facilement éviter les autres._

Elle regarda l'animal de Harry, parut surprise et enfin dit:

_Hormis que l'on sait qu'il dispose d'une grande vitesse, d'une force exceptionnelle et qu'on le considère comme le roi des animaux, on ne connaît pas les pouvoirs du lion vu que la seule personne qui est pu se transformer en lion est été Godric Gryffondor et qu'il n'a pas voulu les dévoiler._

Elle demanda ensuite à Neville quel était son animal. Il alla le lui dire. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, tourna quelques pages et lut le passage correspondant:

_Le Phœnix est un animal symbole de l'espoir. Il peut transplaner en tous lieu (même ceux protégés par des sortilèges) et toute personne qui le touche peut transplaner avec lui s'il le désir. Il peut en plus soulever de lourdes charges et ses plumes lui offre une protection plus importante que celle du faucon. C'est un animal très loyal. Ces serres puissantes peuvent broyer le bras d'un homme sans le moindre effort. De plus, les larmes du Phœnix peuvent soigner toutes les blessures et infections imaginables._

-Voila, on connaît tous les pouvoirs de nos animaux et maintenant on ferais mieux de se dépêcher d'aller en cours si on ne veux pas arriver en retard, dit Hermione d'un ton sans réplique.

Ils quittèrent tous la bibliothèque. Ginny se dirigea vers la salle de potion tandis que les quatre autres partirent en direction des serres pour suivre le cours de botanique. A la fin de l'heure, Harry n'avait pas retenu grand-chose puisqu'il avait passé l'heure à réfléchir sur les pouvoirs que pouvait avoir le lion et la façon de les deviner. Il se dit qu'il les demanderait au lion la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Il alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui l'attendait devant la serre. Ils allèrent vers la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur les attendait devant la salle et referma la porte derrière eux. Pendant le cours, ils apprirent un nouveau sortilège de défense contre les Inferis. Il fallait prononcer la formule _Invertere Otium Occisum_ tout en faisant une croix avec la baguetteLes Inferis était des corps mort ressuscités par Voldemort. Il ne disposait pas d'âmes et n'avait donc pas de sentiment. Ce pouvait être n'importe quelle personne pourvue que Voldemort possédait son corps. Le sortilège consistait a les renvoyé au repos de la mort. Ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à le mettre en pratique mais le professeur leur dit que devant un Inferi ça risquerait d'être plus dur. Les Inferis bougeait rapidement et évitait assez facilement les éclairs bleus de ces sortilèges. Le meilleur moyen de les avoir était de lancer plusieurs sortilège en chaîne ou de les attaquer par derrière.

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Le chapitre est separé en 2**

**la suite biento**


	5. Chapitre IV 2ème partie

Le meilleur moyen de les avoir était de lancer plusieurs sortilège en chaîne ou de les attaquer par derrière. A la fin de l'heure, ils se rendirent dans le parc afin de faire leurs leçons dans un endroit plus agréable que les tables de la tour de Gryffondor. Quand ils eurent finit leur devoirs, ils allèrent dîner puis se rendirent dans la salle sur demande. Harry passa trois fois devant le portrait en pensant à une salle assez grande pour accueillir ses élèves et avec des livres de magie blanche. Une porte en chêne magnifiquement décorée apparu et les cinq amis rentrèrent dans la salle. Ils furent stupéfaits devant la beauté de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Les murs étaient blancs avec des illustrations de sortilèges divers dessinés en couleur or. Ils retrouvèrent au milieu du mur opposé la liste des élèves que Hermione avait fait 2 années auparavant, sauf que le nom de Marieta, la copine de Cho Chang qui les avaient trahi, avait disparut et a la place était marqué "TRAITRE". Ils sourirent devant cette manifestation de sympathie de la salle sur demande. Il leur restait un petit peu de temps avant l'arrivée des autres élèves. Harry pensa fort a des coussins et il en apparut sur le coté droit de la salle. Il y en avait même sur le bas des murs pour amortir d'éventuelles projections. Sur tout le mur gauche de la salle il y avait des étagères remplies de livres sur la magie blanche. Les premiers élèves de l'AD arrivèrent et s'installèrent sur les coussins. Bientôt tous le monde fut la et Harry commença un discours:  
-Si j'ai recommencé les cours de l'AD, c'est pour nous permettre de nous améliorer. Voldemort est de retour et lui et ses mangemorts tuent comme avant. Si vous n'apprenez pas à vous défendre et que vous êtes attaqué, vous serez en danger de mort et il sera trop tard pour réagir. Si l'AD a recommencé, c'est pour nous permettre de nous améliorer et d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts de défense. Mettez-vous par groupe de deux.

Les élèves se répartir et au bout de cinq minutes ils étaient tous par deux. Harry demanda à Dean de venir en face de lui. Ils se saluèrent pour commencer le duel. Harry lança un sortilège _Rictusempra_, Dean créa un bouclier et le sort fut renvoyé vers Harry qui se décala et murmura aussitôt un sortilège _Tarentallegra_. Dean n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se mit à danser sans pouvoir se contrôler. Harry prononça le contre sort _Finite Incantatem_ et Dean retourna s'asseoir avec Seamus.

-Ce que je veux vous apprendre, c'est que créer un bouclier n'est pas forcément la meilleure solution. Lorsque vous avez formez un bouclier, vous ne pouvez pas renvoyé d'autre sorts. Alors que si vous vous décalez, vous pouvez en lancer un autre immédiatement après. Le mieux c'est de murmurer vos sorts car comme cela, l'adversaire ne saura pas a quoi s'attendre. Ce n'est pas la puissance de la voix avec laquelle vous prononcez le sortilège qui détermine sa puissance mais la concentration que vous avez quand vous le lancez. De même si vous pratiquez la magie non verbale avec aisance, ça peut vous être utile. Vous allez vous entraînez a ce que je viens de vous apprendre pendant une heure et essayez de changer régulièrement d'adversaire.

Les élèves se levèrent, se mirent face à face et commencèrent à se jeter des sorts. Harry s'entraîna avec Ginny pendant environ une demi-heure puis ils passèrent dans les groupes pour corriger ceux qui se déplaçaient trop tôt ou ceux qui étaient trop prévisible dans le sortilège qu'ils allaient lancer.

A la fin de l'heure, il leur dit d'aller se remettre sur les coussins. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis, il commença à parler:

-Essayez de vous entraîner autant que possible à ce que vous venez de faire. Plus vous aurez de l'expérience, plus il vous sera facile de le réutiliser en combat. Maintenant, pendant la demi-heure qui nous reste, nous allons commencer un nouveau sortilège de défense qui peut être vraiment utile lors des combats. Il s'agit d'un bouclier en demi sphère qui protège un endroit, par exemple pour soigner les blessés ou se reposer. En gros c'est une sorte de QG. Pour créer ce sortilège, il faut être au moins deux. La formule est _Sphaera Parmae_. Vous devez la prononcer en pointant votre baguette vers le haut. La demi sphère doit avoir une couleur argentée et un diamètre d'environ 6 mètres. Lorsqu'elle est crée, il faut la maintenir mentalement en place. Si la volonté d'un des créateurs se relâche, il est très probable que le bouclier s'efface. Plus il y a de personne créatrice moins il y a de chances que cela se produise. Normalement, vous devriez permettre a ceux qui sont dans votre camps de rentrer et d'en empêcher les autres mais cet exercice demande énormément de pratique et est très fatigant. Mettez- vous par groupe de 6. Il y en aura 3 qui créerons la sphère pendant que les 3 autres la testerons doucement pour commencer. Ne maintenez pas la sphère en place plus de 5 minutes pour aujourd'hui et à la fin de chaque essai, venez prendre un morceau de chocolat.

Les élèves se répartirent par groupe de 6. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Cho se retrouvaient ensemble. Harry demanda à Cho comment ça se faisait qu'elle était encore à Poudlard alors que l'année précédente, elle était déjà en 7ème année. Elle lui répondit qu'elle avait changé d'idée de carrière et qu'elle refaisait une 7ème année pour pouvoir faire des études de guérisseuse.

Harry, Ginny et Cho commencèrent par créer la sphère. Ils prononcèrent la formule mais rien ne se passa. Ils recommencèrent en faisant attention à bien prononcer la formule ensemble. Cette fois, une pâle sphère argentée les entourant tout juste se forma. Neville lança un sortilège _Impedimenta_ qui fut difficilement renvoyé par le bouclier que le trio s'efforçait de maintenir en place. Hermione lança à son tour un sortilège qui traversa le bouclier et alla droit sur Cho qui fit un pas de coté pour l'éviter. Mais en faisant cela, elle relâcha sa concentration et le bouclier disparut. Ils allèrent prendre du chocolat en regardant ce que faisait les autres. La plupart avaient réussis à faire apparaître un bouclier mais celle-ci résistait très difficilement aux sortilèges les plus simples. Ils repartirent à leur place et Ron, Hermione et Neville essayèrent de faire apparaître une sphère. Au 3ème essai, une sphère légèrement moins pâle que celle des trois autres apparut autour d'eux. Harry lança un _Furunculus_ puis un _Impedimenta _dans la foulée. Le bouclier repoussa les deux mais l'_Rectusempra_ de Cho passa au travers et atteint Ron. Ce dernier resta concentré un petit instant mais fut bien obligé d'oublier le bouclier a cause du sortilège. Hermione prononça le contre sort puis ils allèrent prendre du chocolat. Ils retournèrent s'entraîner a tour de rôle et a la fin de la demi-heure, tous les groupes parvenait a repousser au moins une dizaine de sorts. Les boucliers ne tenaient pas plus de trois minutes mais c'était quand même une grande performance pour un premier cours. Ils s'arrêtèrent et tout le monde quitta la salle et retourna dans sa salle commune, épuisés par ce cours hors du commun. Ils montèrent rapidement se coucher sauf Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui se retrouvaient seuls dans la salle commune étant habitué à ces entraînements tardifs. Harry leur fit remarquer que, pendant toute la séance de l'AD, Neville et Cho n'avaient pas arrêté de se jeter des regards en coin. Les autres acquiescèrent puis se demandèrent s'ils allaient un jour se révéler leurs sentiments. Neville avait peut-être beaucoup changé mais il était toujours un grand timide. Ensuite, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher parce que le lendemain, ils commenceraient réellement les transformations pour devenir Animagi. Ils s'endormirent après avoir vidé leurs esprits et dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves. Quand ils se réveillèrent, il était déjà l'heure d'aller an cours. Ils se dépêchèrent de se préparer. La journée ne passa pas rapidement tellement ils étaient pressés de se transformer. Ils passèrent leurs journées à réfléchir sur la façon d'utiliser les pouvoirs de leur animal. Lorsque l'heure du cours de transformation arriva enfin, ils se précipitèrent vers la salle de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall les attendait patiemment devant son bureau. Elle tenait dans ses mains le livre de Lupin que Hermione lui avait prêté pour qu'elle puisse préparer leur cours. Elle leur demanda de s'asseoir en cercle sur les coussins qu'elle avait disposés en un large cercle devant son bureau. Ils s'installèrent, vidèrent leurs esprits et pensèrent à leurs animaux. Le professeur McGonagall prononça une formule et leurs animaux sortirent de leur corps. Les animaux leur foncèrent dans le cœur et ils prirent une place importante dans leurs esprits. Ils leur dictèrent quoi faire et peu a peu il commencèrent a prendre la forme de l'animal. Au bout d'un certain moment, le professeur prononça une autre formule et ils redevinrent eux même. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que ça faisait 3 heures qu'ils avaient commencé, ils furent énormément surprit. Ce moment leur avait paru durer très peu de temps. Le professeur leur donna du chocolat et leur dit qu'ils devaient aller se coucher rapidement car ils devaient être en pleine forme pour le cours avec le professeur Dumbledore le lendemain.

Le lendemain, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas cours, ils flânèrent dans le parc jusqu'à 10h30, heure où commençait le premier cours de Dumbledore. Ils se rendirent dans son bureau. Ils arrivèrent juste a l'heure et se retrouvèrent devant Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin et un nouveau tableau se tenait devant eux. Dans ce dernier ce trouvait une personne qui était morte deux ans auparavant.

-Sirius!

-Oui c'est moi. Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas pu me voir avant mais je t'en expliquerai les raisons plus tard. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop manqué.

-...

-Nous allons commencer ce cours, dit le professeur Dumbledore. Les professeurs en seront Sirius Black et moi-même. Pendant la première partie, je vais vous révéler le secret de Voldemort. Harry tu le connais déjà mais cela te servira de révision.

Pendant cette partie du cours, le professeur raconta donc aux autres élèves tous les secret de Voldemort concernant son "immortalité". Ils parurent tous surpris lorsqu'il conclut le récit. Ensuite, ils partirent manger puis revinrent dans le bureau pour faire les 3h30 de pratique qu'il leur restait. Le professeur Dumbledore leur appris notamment à parler à une personne par la pensée. Pour cela, il fallait pointer sa baguette sur sa tempe, penser très fort a la personne avec qui on désirait s'entretenir et l'entourer mentalement d'amour puis prononcer la formule _Mens _+ nom de la personne. Il fallait faire attention car en pratiquant ce sortilège, on pouvait mélanger les esprits si l'une des deux personnes était dans un état de grande souffrance.Il leur fit aussi un mini questionnaire pour savoir quels sorts ils utiliseraient dans une situation donnée et les corrigeaient lorsqu'ils ne choisissaient pas le plus efficace. Il leur annonça aussi que la semaine suivante, ils feraient leur cours particulier du soir par groupe de 2 ou 3 parce que cela leur serait plus profitable. Les groupes changeraient chaque semaine. Ce serait a eux de décider leur groupe en début de semaine. Ensuite, ils sortirent de son bureau et vu qu'il était encore trop tôt pour aller dîner, ils partirent vers le parc ou ils décidèrent de rendre visite a Hagrid. Devant sa cabane, ils frappèrent et la seule chose qu'ils entendirent fut les aboiements féroces de Crockdur mais personne ne vint leur ouvrir. Ils décidèrent de l'attendre vu qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Au bout d'un quart d'heure à attendre patiemment, ils entendirent des bruits de combats et des cris en provenance de la forêt. Ils se regardèrent tous puis décidèrent d'aller jeter un œil pour vérifier que Hagrid n'était pas en danger. A peine rentrer dans la foret, ils furent entouré d'obscurité. Aucun rayon de lumière ne traversait les arbres. Ils lancèrent tous un Lumos puis décidèrent de suivre le sentier jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que les bruits ne provenait pas de ce sentier. Ils pénétrèrent alors entre les arbres. Des ronces et des racines sortaient du sol, donnant l'impression de vouloir les empêcher de passer. Les arbres eux-mêmes semblaient leur barrer le chemin. Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. Ils sentirent tous grandir en eux un étrange pouvoir. Leurs animaux prenaient possession de leurs corps alors qu'ils ne les avaient pas appelés. Ils semblèrent comprendre la situation et leur ordonnèrent de se transformer. Alors à la grande stupéfaction des cinq jeunes gens, leurs corps répondirent aux ordres des animaux. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils étaient tous transformés et pouvaient faire tous les mouvements possibles. Ils demandèrent à leurs animaux l'explication de ce miracle et ces derniers leur répondirent que cela arrivait parfois avec des sorciers particulièrement puissants ou qui avaient un grand destin à accomplir. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient transformés, la menace des arbres avait disparue. Ils semblaient même presque sympathiques maintenant. Ils s'avancèrent donc en direction du bruit en s'émerveillant de la rapidité et des réflexes des trois félins et des deux rapaces. Bientôt, Neville repéra un nuage de poussière à environ 500 mètres de là. A ce moment là, un magnifique aigle blanc et noir tournoya au dessus d'eux. Ils décidèrent de s'écarter et d'entourer la zone pour être sur qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres combats autour. Ils se retrouvèrent en cercle autour d'une clairière au centre de laquelle il y avait une immense pierre de plusieurs mètres de haut. Graup et Hagrid se battaient contre sept mangemorts. Harry, voyant cela, n'hésitât pas une seconde et bondit de sa cachette et poussa un rugissement qui glaça tous les autres présents dans la clairière de terreur. Le loup et le Chat bondirent à leur tour et le Faucon et le Phoenix s'envolèrent pour rejoindre l'aigle et tournoyer dans le ciel en attendant le moment idéal pour fondre sur leur "proie". Les trois félins se rapprochèrent en évitant les sortilèges mortels que les mangemorts leur envoyèrent. Au moment où ils allaient bondirent, un bouclier rouge fit son apparition et les sépara des mangemorts. Ils lurent la peur dans les yeux de ces derniers. Ils se retournèrent et eurent la surprise de voir les professeur McGonagall, lupin et Sacklebolt baguette brandie avec dans les yeux une fureur qui rappelait celle de Dumbledore a la fin de leur 4ème année quand il avait appris que celui qu'il prenait pour Maugrey Fol'Oeil ne l'était pas. Harry et ses compagnons reprirent leur forme humaine. Ils se rendirent compte que la chouette était Cho Chang. McGonagall poussa une exclamation et leur demanda de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé des qu'ils seraient de retour dans son bureau. Au bout de quelques minutes, une dizaine d'Aurors du ministère arrivèrent guidé par Hagrid. Les Aurors emmenèrent les mangemorts à Azkaban après s'être assuré de leurs identités. Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais vu un seul d'entre eux, ce qui voulait dire que c'était de nouvelles recrues de Voldemort et il se demanda pourquoi Voldemort envoyait des mangemorts inexpérimenté et en si petit nombre à Poudlard. Il alla en parler à McGonagall qui fut prise d'un doute et demanda à Lupin d'aller vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un guet-apens. Ils partirent donc tous (sauf Lupin, Graup et Hagrid) dans le bureau de la directrice. Ils lui racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé avec les animagus. Elle leur répondit:

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça ! ... Elle parut réfléchir puis dit: Je veux que vous alliez tous vous savez ou pendant les vacances de la Toussaint.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et s'en allèrent, sauf Cho, prendre leur dîner rapidement et montèrent dans la salle commune ou ils discutèrent de ce qu'il s'était passé l'après midi. Ensuite, ils montèrent se coucher et s'endormirent rapidement.

Le dimanche matin, Harry se réveilla très tôt, bien décider à aller se dégourdir les pattes sous sa nouvelle forme. Il sortit, alla à l'orée de la forêt, se transforma en Lion puis alla courir entre les arbres et poursuivit quelques animaux, les laissant s'échapper au dernier moment. Il arriva alors dans la clairière ou le combat avait eu lieu la veille. Il se retransforma en homme pour aller voir de plus près l'immense pierre qui se dressait en son milieu. Son instinct lui dit qu'il devait escalader la pierre, ce qu'il fit donc. Une fois en haut, il se transforma en Lion et la pierre se transforma en une pierre rouge et or au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un trône et sur la droite de ce trône, se trouvait un fourreau. Harry se retransforma en homme et alla s'asseoir sur le trône après avoir retirer son épée du pendentif et l'avoir glissée dans le foureau. A ce moment là, de nombreux animaux sortir de la forêt et s'inclinèrent devant la pierre. Harry y vit au moins un animal représentant de chaque espèce. Il lui revint alors à l'esprit que le Lion était considéré comme le roi des animaux. Il se transforma et poussa un long rugissement qui s'entendit dans tout Poudlard. Les animaux se redressèrent et Harry leur dit mentalement (il avait découvert qu'il pouvait parler mentalement avec eux):

-Je suis très ému que vous me reconnaissiez comme votre roi. Je ferais ce que je pourrais pour que vous ne regrettiez pas cette décision.

Il remarqua à ce moment là qu'aucun serpent ne se tenait devant lui. Ils devaient tous s'être rallier a Lord Voldemort puisque ce dernier était l'hériter de Serpentard. Ils se demanda alors pourquoi il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'héritiers de Serdaigle ou de Poufsouffle. A ce moment là, il remarque qu'il y avait un perchoir sur la gauche du trône. Aussitôt; Raïthen surgit de nulle par et vint s'installer sur le perchoir. Il inclina la tête devant Harry et repris une posture droite. Les animaux s'inclinèrent a nouveau, se relevèrent puis ils sortirent de la clairière. Harry caressa son Phoenix puis, il se leva, se transforma en Lion puis repartit en direction de l'école. Une fois là bas, il raconta au reste de la bande ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt. Ils lui rappelèrent que dans moins d'une heure, la sélection des nouveaux joueurs de Quidditch. Il alla en vitesse prendre un petit déjeuner, puis alla prendre son éclair de feu et partit en direction du terrain de Quidditch pour s'échauffer un peu avant le début des sélections.Les joueurs de l'année passée arrivèrent aussi en avance. Harry avait décidé de leur faire repasser les tests pour s'assurer qu'il n'y en avait pas de meilleur. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, le terrain était plein a craqué de prétendants aux postes libres. Harry prit la parole:  
-Nous allons commencer par le poste de Poursuiveur. Tous ceux qui ne veulent pas être poursuiveurs allez dans les gradins s'il vous plait.  
La plupart restèrent mais Harry parvint quand même à avoir un quart du terrain de libre pour faire décoller les concurrents. Il envoya Ron devant les buts et fit passer les concurrents 2 par 2. Les seuls qui marquèrent au moins 3 but sur 5 tirs furent Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robbins (une joueuse de l'année passée) et un élève de troisième année du nom de Steve Tayler. Ils furent donc choisis comme Poursuiveurs. Harry leurs demanda de jouer pendant que les "batteurs" essayerait de les empêcher d'atteindre le but. A la fin des essais, Harry avait remarqué que 2 jumeaux de 2ème année possédaient presque le même talent, la même complicité que Fred et Georges Weasleys. Ils se nommaient James et Jack Lakever. Il ne restait plus que le poste de Gardien de libre. Les seuls prétendants étaient Ron et Cormac Mc Laggen. Les Poursuiveurs leur firent chacun 6 penalties. Au bout de 5, ils les avaient tous les deux tous arrêter. Il ne restait que le 6ème pour les départager. Demelza Robbins prit le Souaffle, s'approcha lentement du but, le lança avec une puissance exceptionnelle et il traversa l'anneau du milieu après être passé entre les bras tendus de Mc Laggen. Tout le stade éclata de rire. Le nouveau poursuiveur de 5ème année prit son élan, lança le Souaffle qui prit la direction de l'anneau de droite. Ron qui était d'abord partit vers celui de gauche failli être prit a contre-pied mais parvins au dernier moment a redresser son balai, il sauta en l'air en tenant toujours son balais d'une main et il réussi dégager le Souaffle du pied. Tout le stade applaudis bruyamment tellement son arrêt était spectaculaire. Ron alla s'asseoir avec le reste de l'équipe. Harry était très content de sa nouvelle équipe. Ils les félicita puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la salle commune où ils firent plusieurs parties d'échecs. Harry se rappela tout a coup que Dumbledore n'était sans doute pas au courant qu'il y avait dans la coupe-Horcrux de Voldemort. Il alla donc au bureau de McGonagall et lui demanda s'il pouvait parler à Dumbledore. Elle le conduit devant son tableau puis sortit. Il racontât donc au professeur Dumbledore ce qu'il s'était passé à partir du moment ou il n'était plus très conscient. Ensuite, il lui dit le message qu'il avait découvert dans la coupe:

_Au Seigneur Noir_

_Je sais que je serais sans doute mort depuis longtemps quand tu liras cela_

_Mais je veux que tu sache que c'est moi qui est découvert ton secret._

_J'ai volé cet authentique Horcrux et essayerai de le détruire aussitôt que je le pourrais._

_J'ai affronté la mort dans l'espoir que quand ton heure viendra,_

_Tu sois une nouvelle fois mortel._

_R.A.B._

Le professeur fut très intrigué par les lettres R.A.B. qui signaient cette lettre. Il sembla chercher un instant puis dit qu'il chercherais plus tard qui avait pu découvrir le secret des Horcruxes de Voldemort. Ensuite, Harry repartit vers la salle commune.

Le lendemain soir, avant d'aller au cours particulier de métamorphose, il alla faire un tour a la bibliothèque pour regarder la signification de l'animal de Cho :

_Dans l'antiquité, l'aigle était le symbole du pouvoir, de l'intelligence et de la sagesse mais c'est aussi un chasseur très puissant et un grand combattant de la paix et de l'amour (il a représenté l'empire romain dirigé par Jules César qui était l'un des rares sorciers animagi aigle). Il a une très bonne vision nocturne et une ouïe exceptionnelle et peu voler pendant plusieurs heures d'affilés sur une grande distance._

Harry fut très impressionné par cette description. Cho était donc très intelligente et très sage pour avoir été acceptée par cet animal. Elle se trouvait à Serdaigle certes mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour être un symbole de l'intelligence. Harry alla faire des recherches sur Rowena Serdaigle. Dans "L'histoire de Poudlard", il trouva un paragraphe qui disait que les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard étaient des animagis. Gryffondor était un Lion, Serpentard un Serpent, Poufsoufle un Blaireau et Serdaigle un Aigle. Le livre expliquait également qu'un temps viendrait ou les quatre héritiers des fondateurs disposeraient du pouvoir de ce transformer comme leurs ancêtres. Harry en déduit que si lui, l'héritier de Gryffondor pouvait se transformer en Lion, Voldemort devait être ou devenir un Serpent et Cho devait être l'héritière de Serdaigle si elle était une Aigle. Il se demanda qui pouvait être l'hériter de Poufsoufle. Il regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était l'heur du cours de McGonagall. Il se rendit dans la salle de métamorphose où il rejoignit ses amis et le professeur. Elle avait de nouveau mit des chaises en cercle et ils allèrent s'asseoir.

-Je veux qu'aujourd'hui, vous parveniez à animer votre statue pendant cinq minutes minimum. Vous resterez ici à vous entraîner jusqu'à ce que vous y parveniez.

Au bout de trois heures de pratique, ils parvinrent tous à animer leurs statues pendant plus de cinq minutes. Ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune, épuisés, se couchèrent et s'endormirent rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent encore un peu fatigué de leur entraînement de la veille mais d'excellente humeur vu que leurs premier cours de la journée était Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle prendre leurs petit déjeuner puis se rendirent en cours. Le professeur Sacklebolt leur fit apprendre le sortilège du _Patronus_. Comme Harry et les autres membres de l'AD le connaissaient déjà, il leurs demanda de passer dans les rang pour aider ceux qui étaient le plus en difficultés contre leurs Détraqueur/Epouvantard. A la fin du cours, il les félicita tous et leurs demanda de venir prendre un morceau de chocolat pour reprendre quelques forces avant le cours suivant. Ils se rendirent en salle de potion. Le professeur Slughorn les attendait avec impatience et il leur fit faire une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Harry connaissait déjà cette potion vu que Mme Pomfresh lui en avait déjà donné plusieurs fois mais il ne savait pas à quel point cette potion était complexe à réaliser. Pendant leurs 2 heures de potions, ils découpèrent plusieurs dizaines d'ingrédients très minutieusement et les ajoutèrent dans leurs potions dans un ordre très précis, suivant les indications marquées au tableau et dans leurs livres. A la fin de l'heure, le professeur les félicita puisqu'ils avaient tous a peu près réussis leurs potions. Ensuite, ils allèrent prendre leur déjeuner puis ils sortirent dans le parc pour prendre un peu l'air avant de retourner en cours. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le lac, ils trouvèrent Cho et Neville main dans la main. Ils furent étonnés de voir que l'un et l'autre avaient pu vaincre leurs timidités et être ensemble si rapidement. Ils les félicitèrent et leur donnèrent tous leurs voeux de bonheur pour la suite. Cho fut très émue et leur fit la bise pendant que Neville la regardait tendrement. Ils s'assirent ensuite au bord du lac et passèrent un excellent moment avant de retourner en cours.  
A la fin de la journée, ils allèrent voir le professeur McGonagall et lui demandèrent si Cho pouvait faire les cours particuliers avec eux. Vu qu'elle était déjà animagi et qu'elle était très proche des cinq autres, le professeur accepta. Ils suivraient désormais leurs cours par groupe de deux. Harry et Cho se rendirent au cours d'Occlumencie. Cho les informa qu'elle était assez douée dans cette discipline car elle avait fait un stage durant les vacances d'été. Le professeur leur fit faire 1heure1/2 d'Occlumencie puis une heure de Légilimencie. Cho était elle aussi capable de la pratiquer. A la fin du cours, Harry demanda à Cho de venir avec lui dans le parc car il avait à lui parler. Il lui racontât tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur l'héritière de Serdaigle. Cho restât silencieuse un long moment en fixant un point dans le vide. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle se leva, le remercia et partit vers le château. Harry appela mentalement Ginny et lui demanda de venir le rejoindre devant la forêt interdite. Dès qu'elle fut là, ils se transformèrent, lui en Lion, elle en Faucon et ils partirent en direction de la clairière. Une fois là-bas, Harry posa une patte sur le rocher et celui-ci se transforma a nouveau en trône. Il monta dessus et quand Ginny s'approcha à son tour, un second siège apparut à la gauche de Harry. Ginny fut très émue et s'assit dessus. Raïthen jaillit de nulle part et vint se poser sur le perchoir à droite du trône. A nouveau, les animaux sortirent de la forêt et s'inclinèrent une première fois devant Harry puis devant Ginny et repartirent dans la forêt, salués par le chant du Phoenix. Ils restèrent là pendant un long moment puis repartirent dans la salle commune. Ils s'endormirent rapidement épuisés par les sensations de la journée. Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla plus tôt que les autres et il sortit du château et alla faire un tour dans le parc. Une fois arrivé auprès du lac il pensa à son épée. Il la sortit du collier avec son fourreau et l'observa. Il remarqua alors qu'un nom était gravé sur le fourreau. Ce nom était _Andùril _(spéciale dédicace au Seigneur des Anneaux). Il alla a la bibliothèque faire des recherches sur ce nom. Il découvrit que ce nom venait de l'elfique ancien et signifiait "_fléau des ténèbres"_. Il lut aussi qu'une épée portait ce nom. Elle avait été forgée par les elfes, se mettait à briller dès que des ennemis approchaient, elle redonnait courage à son porteur et à ses alliés pendant le combat alors qu'elle effrayait leurs ennemis.

Harry retourna dans le parc, s'assit près du lac et dégaina son épée. Celle-ci se mit à briller d'une puissante lumière bleutée. Harry sortit instantanément sa baguette, se retourna et se trouva face à une vingtaine de Mangemorts. Il reconnu parmi eux Malefoy fils et père, Rogue, Bellatrix Lestrange, Greyback et plusieurs autres qu'il avait vu lors de sa 4ème année. A ce moment là, une dizaine de sort fusèrent vers lui. Il parvint à en renvoyer 3 ou 4 mais le reste l'atteint. Il ressentit une terrible douleur dans tout son corps. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. La douleur emplissait tout son être. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla infiniment long, la douleur sembla s'arrêter. Il ne se souvenait plus ou il était ni ce qu'il s'était passer. Il ne se souvenait même plus qui il était. Il n'avait plus conscience du temps qui s'écoulait autour de lui. Il ne sentit même pas qu'on le déplaçait. Au bout de trois heures, un nom lui vint à l'esprit._ Ginny._ Il se demanda qui pouvait être cette personne. Il sentit à nouveau son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il reprit conscience de son corps, la douleur l'envahit à nouveau. Il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il faisait sombre. Cela paraissait être un petit cimetière entouré par des arbres. Il était entouré par un cercle d'hommes menaçant vêtus de noir et masqué par des cagoules noires également et dont il ne se rappelait rien. Il ne savait même pas s'il s'agissait d'amis où d'ennemis. Une voix dans sa tête insistait pour le convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'amis mais une autre voix plus faible contre attaquait en disant qu'il devait s'enfuir au plus vite. Harry préféra écouter la deuxième voix parce qu'elle était moins insistante et moins glaciale que la première. Un homme s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une baguette. Harry se demanda ce qu'il voulait qu'il en fasse. A nouveau le nom Ginny lui revint en tête et lui donna une lueur d'espoir. A ce moment là, la voix dans sa tête lui dit de mettre sa main près du collier qu'il portait à son cou. Il le fit et une magnifique épée dans un fourreau apparu dans ses mains. Il la dégaina et approcha le fourreau près du collier et il disparu comme il était apparu. La voix lui demanda alors de se rappeler qui il était. Harry savait bien qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne se rappelait pas mais il était incapable de savoir lesquelles. Il ne se rappelait même pas de son prénom.  
Un autre homme s'approcha alors du cercle. Il était grand et maigre. Son visage ressemblait a celui d'un serpent. Il avait deux trous à la place narines et ses yeux étaient rouges. Lorsqu'il voulu rentrer dans le cercle, tous s'écartèrent sur son passage et le cercle se referma aussitôt derrière lui coupant toute sorti à Harry. Le nouveau venu sortit une baguette comme celle que Harry tenait. Il la pointa directement sur Harry et prononça deux mots. A la suite de ses mots, un éclair vert sortit de sa baguette et fila droit sur Harry. Ce dernier regarda incrédule cet éclair de lumière qui filait droit sur lui et leva son épée pour essayer de le dévier. Le sort se divisa en deux sur le fil de l'épée et alla toucher deux mangemorts derrière lui qui tombèrent instantanément par terre, mort. Un bouclier argenté se forma alors autour de lui et renvoya les deux autres éclairs verts qui suivaient le précédent dans deux directions opposés, tuant deux autres mangemorts. A la vue de ses évènements, toute sa vie lui revint en mémoire. Il revit dans sa tête la mort de ses parents, tué par la personne en fasse de lui ; sa jeunesse, maltraitée par les Dursleys, Dudley et sa bande ; l'arrivée de Hagrid dans la cabane sur le rocher lorsqu'il lui a annoncé qu'il était un sorcier ; sa première année a Poudlard ; son "duel" avec Voldemort pour l'empêcher de prendre possession de la pierre philosophale ; toutes ses autres années a Poudlard ; sa rencontre avec Sirius ; la mort de ce dernier et de Cédric Diggory, le capitaine de Poufsoufle ; sa transformation en Animagi ; Ginny ... Un ordre glacial le ramena a la réalité:

- Tuez-le !

Aussitôt, tous les Mangemorts pointèrent leurs baguettes sur Harry et lancèrent des Avada Kedavra. Harry ne savait pas comment faire pour s'en sortir. Il voyait tous les sorts se rapprocher lentement de lui. A ce moment là, la voix de Ginny résonna dans sa tête:

- TRANSPLANE!

Harry mit immédiatement cet ordre en application et il se retrouva devant le chaudron baveur. Il recommença et cette fois il prit le temps de bien choisir sa destination. Il transplana directement devant la grille de Poudlard puis se transforma en Lion et couru vers le bureau de McGonagall. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la gargouille qui en gardait l'entrée, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. A ce moment là, trois Serpentards arrivèrent dans le couloir et se retrouvèrent face à un Lion de plusieurs mètres de long et de haut. Ce dernier fut si en colère de voir Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, ces trois enfants de Mangemorts encore a Poudlard qu'il faillit les attaquer. Il amorça un bond qui lui aurait permit de leur briser la nuque en un seul bond lorsqu'un Loup noir, un Aigle, un Phoenix, un Faucon et un Chat s'interposèrent entre les Serpentards et le Gryffondor. Harry se calma instantanément et l'envie de sang qu'il ressentait à la vue des trois Serpentard disparut. Ils se rendirent dans le parc où ils se retransformèrent et Harry les serra tous dans ses bras et plus particulièrement Ginny qui lui avait permis de s'en sortir. Ensuite, ils s'assirent en cercle et Harry leurs racontât tout ce qui s'était passé y compris le passage où il ne se souvenait plus de lui-même. Après cela ils allèrent dans le bureau de McGonagall. Cette fois, ils purent entrer dans le bureau car Cho connaissait le mot de passe puisqu'elle y était venue le matin même. Une fois dans le bureau, Harry racontât à nouveau tout ce qui s'était passé aux professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore. Ceux-ci l'écoutèrent attentivement et conclure qu'il faudrait faire de plus en plus attention si les Mangemorts avaient trouvés une faille dans le système de défense et de protection du château. Ils leurs dit qu'ils devaient également faire attention a se trouver seuls le moins souvent possible et d'éviter toutes sortie du dortoir après 22 heures. Ensuite, ils se rendirent au dîner. A la fin du repas, la directrice se leva et commença à parler :  
- Il y aura désormais des rondes de professeurs et de préfet et de toutes les autres personnes qui voudraient les faire, à condition qu'elles se soient inscrites au préalable, le soir après 22 heures et que toutes personne prise en dehors des dortoirs passé ce créneau sera menacé d'expulsion.  
Elle se rassit et des murmures d'appréhension parcoururent la salle. On entendait partout des élèves qui se demandait pourquoi le professeur prenait ces mesures alors qu'ils n'avaient été mis au courant d'aucun évènement spécial. Harry et ses amis comprenaient cette décision mais elle allait leurs rendre leurs sorties nocturnes, s'ils en faisaient, beaucoup plus difficiles. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans leurs salles communes où ils firent plusieurs parties d'échecs en attendant l'heure de leur cours particuliers. Harry se rendit devant la salle de Sortilèges ou le professeur Flitwick et Cho l'attendait.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent sur des fauteuils que le professeur venait de faire apparaître. Il leur dit que pendant ce cours, ils s'entraîneraient encore à éviter les sorts au dernier moment et de la manière la plus efficace. Ils apprendraient aussi plusieurs sortilèges très utiles lors de combats seuls contre plusieurs ennemis. Ils combattirent a tour de rôle contre le professeur puis à la fin de la première heure de cours ils firent un combat l'un contre l'autre. A leur grande surprise, ils s'étaient améliorés au point que aucun des deux ne se prit un seul sortilège pendant le combat. Le professeur les félicita mais leur dit que maintenant, ils devraient s'améliorer sur la rapidité de leurs sortilèges pour pouvoir atteindre leurs cibles parce que comme ça ils ne causeraient pas beaucoup de dégâts au mangemorts les plus entraînés. Ils firent donc ce qu'il leurs avait dit et s'entraînèrent pendant le reste du cours a lancer leurs sortilèges de plus en plus rapidement. A la fin de du cours, ils firent a nouveau un combat contre leur professeur mais cette fois ci, même celui-ci ne parvint pas à tous les éviter. Il leur dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu des progrès aussi stupéfiant chez aucun de ses élèves hormis chez Voldemort, a qui il avait enseigner l'art du duel sur demande du professeur Dippet, l'ancien directeur. Le cours terminé, ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune pour terminer leurs devoirs pour le lendemain.

Les semaines passèrent rapidement jusqu'au vacances de la Toussaint entre les cours, les moment passés en couples, les devoirs, les entraînement particuliers, et ceux de Quidditch. La veille des vacances, il y eu un festin ou ils se gavèrent de jus de citrouille et de tarte a la citrouille. Puis ils se préparèrent pour retourner le lendemain matin au QG comme le leur avait demandé Dumbledore.

Le lendemain matin ils se rendirent a la gare de Pré au Lard avec tout les autres élèves qui rentraient chez eux pendant les vacances. Arrivé a la gare, ils se rendirent compte que Cho était aussi la. Ils allèrent la voir et elle leur dit que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de venir dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils montèrent dans le train et trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment libre vu qu'il n'y avait pas énormément de monde qui rentrait chez eux pendant les vacances. Au bout d'une heure de voyage, ils virent passer Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson, et Zabini devant leur compartiment. Ceux ci leurs adressèrent un regard dédaigneux et sortirent leurs baguette, se croyant sans doute plus fort pour chercher le combat a 4 contre 6. Dès que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, les sorts fusèrent instantanément et il ne restât debout que Neville, Harry, Cho et Zabini. Quelques secondes plus tard, Neville tombait par terre à son tour. Cho couru auprès de lui et Harry et Zabini se retrouvèrent seuls face à face.

- Ca te surprends d'avoir un adversaire a ta hauteur, Potter? demanda ce dernier d'un air dédaigneux.

_- Stupéfix !_

Zabini fit un mouvement de la baguette et le sort disparut juste devant lui. Harry fut très étonné, le seul qu'il avait vu effectuer un geste semblable était Lord Voldemort. Cela voulait donc dire que Zabini était un Mangemort et qu'il apprenait des sorts puissants de ce dernier. Harry se mit à mettre en action les cours particuliers des dernières semaines. Il se mit donc à bouger assez rapidement en lançant sorts sur sorts sur Zabini qui se contentait de les effacer avec une remarquable efficacité et une apparente facilité. Au bout d'environ 3 minutes, alors que Harry commençait à ressentir la fatigue envahir ses membres, Zabini commença à adopter la même technique. Harry, qui sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps à éviter les sorts mortels de Zabini commença à réfléchir à une nouvelle technique. Il se mit à agir sans penser. Il voyait les sorts se rapprocher de lui au ralentit et se décalait lentement au dernier moment en utilisant le moins possible d'énergie. Zabini le regardait étonné. Il ne comprenait pas comment Harry faisait pour éviter tous ses sorts sans faire le moindre mouvement vraiment visible. Il semblait dans une sorte de transe et se déplaçait au ralentit sans pour autant se faire toucher par le moindre sort. Lorsqu'il commença a se sentir a nouveau en pleine forme, il recommença à lancer des sorts mais il percevait toujours le temps au ralentit et donc, il en envoyait plus par unité de temps et Zabini ne parvenait plus a tous les éviter. Il vit ce dernier tomber par terre et sortit de sa transe. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que Cho était en train de réanimer les autres. Il ranima Ginny puis Ron pendant que Cho réanimait Hermione et Neville. Puis le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare Kings Cross. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la quinzaine de membres de l'ordre présente. Ils furent suivis par les 4 Serpentards réanimé on ne sait comment. Ceux-ci ce rendirent a l'opposé de la gare ou une dizaines de mangemorts les attendait. Les deux groupes se regardaient en chien de fusils mais aucun des deux groupes ne semblait disposé à attaquer. Ensuite, le groupe de l'ordre du Phoenix partit en dehors de la gare. Une fois dehors, Lupin leur expliqua qu'ils allaient tous transplaner dans des endroits différents par groupe de 2 puis ensuite seulement ils iraient au square Grimmaurd. Harry et Ginny transplanèrent ensemble devant les trois balais à Pré au Lard puis ils transplanèrent en direction du Square. Une fois là-bas, ils furent surpris car ils ne voyaient pas la maison. Lupin se tourna vers eux et leurs tendit deux morceaux de papier. Harry en pris un et lu :

"_Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres_"

L'écriture ne lui était pas familière. Il pensait n'avoir jamais vu cette écriture. Elle était extrêmement inclinée et fine comme celle de Dumbledore mais en même temps, elle était très différente. Lorsqu'il repensa a ce qui était écrit, une maison apparu entre les numéros 11 et 13 du square. Harry alla devant la porte noire sans serrure ni boite aux lettres et sur la poignée d'argent en forme de serpent et donna un petit coup de baguette magique sur celle-ci comme il avait vu Lupin le faire deux ans auparavant. Après une longue succession de bruits métallique, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Harry se retrouva dans le hall de la maison de Sirius, enfin la sienne maintenant. Tout avait changé par rapport à la première fois ou il y était venu sauf la paire de rideaux sur sa droite qui cachait le portrait de Mrs Black. Lupin lui murmura de se dépêcher. Harry se hâta de traverser le hall et il se retrouva dans la cuisine ou Mrs Weasley les attendait avec un gros gâteau au chocolat. Comme a son habitude, elle le serra dans ses bras jusqu'à l'en étouffer puis elle se dirigea vers les autres en agitant sa baguette. Un couteau s'envola et alla couper le gâteau pendant qu'elle serait tous les autres dans ses bras. A ce moment là, Fred, Georges, Maugrey, Tonks, et beaucoup d'autres membres que Harry connaissait apparurent. La cuisine semblait presque trop petite pour accueillir tout ce monde mais elle paru s'agrandirent au fur et a mesure que les personnes entraient.


	6. Chapitre V : L'Ordre 1ère Partie

**Chapitre V : L'Ordre**

Lupin agita sa baguette et une centaine de chaise apparurent sur lesquelles chaque membre présent pris place. Harry et ses amis, qui n'étaient pas membres ce demandaient pourquoi ils n'avaient pas encore été renvoyé dehors. Lupin pris la parole :

- Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour assister à l'entrée dans l'Ordre, s'ils le désirent, de six jeunes gens qui ont déjà fait leurs preuves dans la lutte contre Lord Voldemort.

Un murmure de frayeur parcourut la salle.

-Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat je vous demande de bien vouloir venir devant avec moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers Lupin, sentant tous les regards se tourner vers eux. Lupin demanda à Harry de venir devant lui. Ce dernier s'agenouilla. Lupin fit une série de gestes lent et harmonieux avec sa baguette en prononçant une incantation. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, un rayon doré sortit de sa baguette et vint frapper le bras gauche de Harry. Ce dernier eut le temps de voir un magnifique Phénix couleur or apparaître sur son bras puis il s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il resta quelques minutes les yeux fermés sans se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut Ginny. Dans ses yeux se voyait un intense soulagement. Lupin s'approcha à son tour et l'obligea à manger un gros morceau de chocolat qu'il avait apporté. Il se leva et tout lui revint en mémoire lorsqu'il vit le phénix presque transparent qui ornait son bras. Il questionna Lupin sur ce qui s'était passé depuis son entrée dans l'ordre et comment se faisait il qu'il se soit évanouit. Ce dernier lui répondit que s'était normal qu'il se soit évanoui même s'il était resté évanoui plus longtemps que les autres. Il donna alors à tous un coffret dans lesquels se trouvait un petit livre vierge, un mini portrait de Dumbledore, une montre avec de multiple aiguille qui lui rappelait l'horloge du Terrier et un liste de tous les membres de l'ordre et pour Harry, il y avait même un mini portrait de Sirius. Lupin leur dit:

Seul le propriétaire du coffret peut l'ouvrir donc si vous voulez mettre quelque chose en sécurité, vous pouvez le mettre dedans. Et pour la montre, il suffit de pointer votre baguette dessus et de dire le nom des personnes que vous voulez "surveiller". Il y a une réunion des principaux membres de l'ordre dans environ une heure. Je vous conseille d'aller manger un peu avant d'y aller parce qu'elle risque de durer assez longtemps.

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine ou Mrs Weasleys les attendait avec plein de plats cuisinés et une délicieuse odeur de viande qui leur emplissait les narines. Il mangèrent rapidement puis ils se rendirent dans la salle où devait avoir lieu la réunion. Il y avait une grange table ronde avec de multiples chaises autour. Ils s'assirent tous les six ensemble et attendirent l'arrivée des autres membres de l'Ordre. Lupin arriva rapidement, suivit de Tonks qui leur fit un petit geste de la main, de divers professeurs de Poudlard (McGonagall, Sacklebolt, Hagrid, Chourave et d'autre que Harry ne connaissait même pas, de divers aurors du ministère dont Dawlish que Dumbledore avait du attaqué a plusieurs reprise et d'autres encore. Tous s'assirent en silence, semblant attendre que Lupin prenne la parole. Ce dernier se leva et regarda toute l'assemblée qui se tenait devant lui.

-Je vous ai tous réunis pour faire un compte rendu des missions en cours et donner un nouvel objectif à l'ordre. Je dois commencer par vous dire que ma mission auprès des Loups Garous est loin de bien se passer. Je crois que je vais devoir abandonner. Greyback fait tout pour me forcer à mordre un enfant pour prouver mon "allégeance" à Voldemort.

Un murmure d'effroi parcouru la salle.

-Arrêtez de craindre ce nom. Ce n'est qu'un nom. Et avoir peur de prononcer un nom, c'est accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même !

Je disais donc que j'allais devoir essayer de trouver un moyen de rassembler les Loups Garous sans que Greyback ou Voldemort en soit informé et ce sera d'autant plus dur de les convaincre que les quatre cinquièmes d'entre eux n'ont jamais vécus chez les humains.

Je vais maintenant laisser la parole à Hagrid.

Il alla se rasseoir pendant que Hagrid se levait de ses deux chaises en poussant la table de plusieurs centimètres devant lui.

-J'ai réussis a convaincre une dizaine de géants de retourner dans les montagnes mais pour la quarantaine qui reste, je ne peut quasiment plus rien faire.

-Merci Hagrid. Maintenant au tour de Minerva.

-Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de Vous-savez-qui où de magie noire au Danemark ou nous pensions que Voldemort s'était réfugié. Par contre, j'ai trouvé un endroit protégé de puissants sortilèges dans le sud de la Norvège. Cet endroit ce trouve être incartable et on ne peut pas y transplaner. Il y a de quoi éveiller des doutes.

-Merci Minerva. Maintenant je voudrais savoir si vous connaissiez une personne dont les initiales seraient R.A.B. Si oui, vous viendrez me le dire après cette réunion. Autrement, nous nous consacrerons désormais à la recherche de concentration de sortilèges de protection, ou d'endroits ou beaucoup de sorts de magie noire sont envoyés. Il y aura cinq personnes qui s'occuperont de l'Angleterre et quatre dans chaque autres pays d'europe. C'est très important. Il ne faudra pas bâcler votre recherche. Voila, je vous remercie, cette réunion est terminée.

Tout le monde se leva et quitta la salle. Harry et ses amis passèrent le reste de la journée à jouer aux échecs et à parler de leur admission dans l'Ordre. Cho, qui ne le connaissait même pas avant avait l'air de ne pas bien réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Vers sept heures le soir, ils allèrent manger. Mrs Weasley leur avait préparé, comme à son habitude, un délicieux repas. Elle remplie plusieurs fois l'assiette de Harry puis se disant qu'il avait assez mangé, elle apportât le désert sur la table. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique génoise servie avec de la crème anglaise. Tout le monde se régala puis partit dans les chambres. Ginny et Harry parlèrent pendant un bon bout de temps puis ils se couchèrent et ...

Vers cinq heures du matin, Harry se réveilla. A coté de lui, Ginny dormait encore. Il déposa un léger baisé sur sa joue puis sortit de son lit. Il venait de passer sa meilleure nuit depuis longtemps. Il n'avait plus envie de dormir. Il se leva et s'habilla puis alla faire un tour dans la maison en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Il tombât alors devant la tapisserie qui représentait l'arbre généalogique des Black. Elle était toujours aussi pale que lors de sa cinquième année et les fils d'or indiquaient toujours, en haut de celle-ci :

_**La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black**_

_**« Toujours pur »**_

Il regarda tous les noms en essayant de se rappeler les renseignements que Sirius avait pu lui donner sur eux. Lorsqu'il tombât sur Regulus Black, il se rappelât que c'était le frère de Sirius et qu'il avait sans doute été tué par Lord Voldemort lui-même. Il remarqua au bout d'un certain temps que ces initiales étaient la première et la dernière de R.A.B. Il se rappelât alors que Sirius lui avait dit que leur oncle se nommait Alphard ; ce qui correspondait a l'initiale du milieu. Il resta plusieurs minutes à essayer de se rappeler tout ce que son parrain avait pu lui dire sur lui. Au bout d'un certain temps, une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

-Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

Harry se retourna et vit Lupin qui se tenait à l'entrée de la salle.

-Je pense que je viens de trouver qui est R.A.B., lui répondit-il.

-Qui ?

-Je pense qu'il s'agit de Regulus Black. Son oncle s'appelait Alphard donc il a peut-être mis le A. pour y faire référence et brouiller un peu les pistes.

-C'est possible mais il faudrait étudier un peu plus la question. Merci de m'avoir fait part de ton idée.

-Professeur, je peux encore vous poser une question ?

-Pour la dernière fois, je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles professeur. Ça fait presque deux ans et demi que je ne le suis plus. Et pour ce qui est de la question, tu m'en as déjà posé une mais tu peux recommencer.

-Qui est le Gardien du Secret de ma maison ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire car je l'ignore. Les seuls qui le savent sont lui-même et Dumbledore. Et ce dernier ne veut pas le révéler.

-Merci quand même.

Ils se séparèrent sur ces mots et Harry retourna dans sa chambre. Il se glissa rapidement dans son lit et déposa un bisou sur la joue de Ginny qui se réveilla presque aussitôt.

Vers huit heures, ils se levèrent et prirent leurs douches puis ils descendirent prendre leurs petits déjeuners. Puis Harry retourna voir Lupin pour lui demander si il y avait des pièces dans la maison que personne n'avait encore réussi à ouvrir, quelle était la chambre de Sirius ou s'il y avait d'autre chose bizarres dans la maison. Lupin lui répondit qu'il allait l'emmener dans la chambre de Sirius et il lui dit également que personne n'y était rentré depuis que Sirius était mort. Il l'emmena donc devant une porte du 3éme étage puis le laissa seul. Lorsque Harry voulut ouvrir la porte, elle était fermée a clé. Il essaya le sortilège _alohomora_ pour ouvrir la porte mais rien ne se passa. Il devait falloir un mot de passe pour l'ouvrir. Pendant plusieurs minute, il resta devant la porte a essayer plusieurs mot de passe puis lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était la bonne méthode. Il réfléchit sur ce qui aurais pu tenir a cœur a Sirius au point qu'il le mette comme mot de passe. Il resta plusieurs heures à réfléchir et à essayer un mot de temps en temps.

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Et si c'était les maraudeurs qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Et s'il avait choisi "_maraudeurs_" comme mot de passe pour entrer dans sa chambre pour se rappeler qu'il en faisait toujours parti même s'il manquait Cornedrue. Il prononça donc se mot qui devait être si cher a Sirius que la porte de la chambre se volatilisa et il ne resta qu'un espace vide entre Harry et la chambre. Il fit un pas, puis un autre et se retrouva dans la chambre de Sirius. Derrière lui, la porte se rematérialisa. L'intérieur de la chambre était complètement différent du reste de la maison. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les murs étaient tapissés de rouge et d'or. Il y avait une cheminée presque semblable a celle de la salle commune mais dans laquelle ne brûlait aucun feu. Une fine couche de poussière recouvrait tous les meubles et le sol de la pièce. Il faisait sombre. Harry regardait la magnifique pièce qui se trouvait devant lui sans oser faire un pas, de peur de changer quelque chose. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura _Incendio _en pointant sa baguette vers le foyer de la cheminée. La pièce s'illumina d'un seul coup. La lumière mouvante des flammes donnait l'impression que la pièce était vivante. Il y régnait un grand désordre. Plusieurs vêtements étaient étalés sur le sol. Harry alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Sur la table de nuit, il remarqua plusieurs parchemins. Il lui paraissait tous vierge sauf un sur lequel il pu lire :

_Cher Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est sûrement que je suis déjà mort. J'espère que je suis mort en faisant quelque chose pour te sauver. J'espère que c'est toi qui auras découvert comment rentrer dans ma chambres car il y a plusieurs indices qui pourraient sans doute t'aider dans ta lutte contre Voldemort. Je suis au courant d'un certain nombre de chose que même Dumbledore ignore à l'heure qu'il est et je n'ai pas pu les lui dévoiler car j'avais fait un serment inviolable. Mais j'ai pu laisser plusieurs indices pour que tu découvres ce que je savais._

_En espérant que ça te serve, _

_Ton Parain._

Une larme coula de l'œil de Harry et tomba sur le parchemin ou elle fut absorbée. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien qui pourrait servir d'indice. Il commença à fouiller dans les meubles. Un placard lui sembla un peu suspect. Il paraissait plus grand de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Il tapa sur les bords mais bien entendu, aucun son creux ne lui parvins. Il eu pour idée de réutiliser le mot de passe d'entrée. Il prononça à nouveau "_Maraudeurs_" mais rien ne se passa. Son regard se posa sur la carte des Maraudeurs et une nouvelle idée germa dans son esprit. Il prononça alors "_Je jure solennellement que mes intention sont mauvaise_". En réponse a ces mots, la partie gauche de l'armoire se décala légèrement puis se volatilisa. Derrière, Harry remarqua un poster avec une personne qui avait un air de famille avec Sirius. Ce devait sans doute être son frère Regulus. Juste en dessous de ce poster, il y avait un petit journal. Harry les prit et retourna sur le lit de Sirius après avoir dit "_Méfait accomplit_". Il observa d'abord le livre et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un journal intime. Sur sa première page était écrit "Ceci appartient à Regulus Alphard Black". Cette première page confirmait déjà l'identité de R.A.B. Il la tourna mais a son grand dépit, il n'y avait rien sur les autres pages. Il réfléchit et se rappela le sort que Rogue avait employé pour tenter de révéler le secret de la carte du maraudeur.

"_Revelatium_"

A son grand plaisir, les feuilles de parchemins qui composaient le livre se remplirent de la même écriture que le morceau de parchemins qui se trouvait dans le médaillon. Il décida qu'il le lirait seulement une fois qu'il aurait cherché d'autres "indices" dans le reste de la chambre. Il regarda du lit s'il y avait d'autres endroits qui pourraient dissimuler un autre secret. Il ne vit rien d'apparent mais il ne voulait pas abandonner maintenant. Il chercha pendant encore un peu plus d'une heure. Il regardait dans tous les meubles, appuyait sur tous les endroits qui lui semblaient un peu différent mais malgré tout cela et la faim prenant le dessus, il descendit manger. Mrs Weasley les attendait comme d'habitude avec un repas magnifique sur la table. Il mangea en silence, écoutant les conversations des membres de l'Ordre autour de lui et lorsqu'il eu finit, il retourna dans la chambre de Sirius pour étudier le petit livre. Une fois là-bas, il reprit le livre et l'ouvrit à la deuxième page. Contrairement à la première fois, le journal était couvert d'une écriture fine.

"_Dimanche 28 octobre 1984,_

_Je viens de découvrir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a créé un Horcruxe. Je n'ai pas encore très bien comprit ce que c'est mais il me semble que c'est extrêmement maléfique. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de le suivre et de m'engager parmi ces fidèles. De toutes façon, je ne peux plus revenir sur mes pas. Je suis coincé puisque personne ne pourra me faire confiance du coté de l'Ordre. J'ai décidé de noter toutes mes découvertes sur ce journal pour qu'elle ne soit pas perdue si je venais à disparaître ou mourir."_

Harry sourit intérieurement devant la portée de ce qu'il venait de lire. Il tourna la page.

"_Mardi 30 octobre 1984,_

_Un Horcruxe est une partie de l'âme séparée de l'âme d'origine par un acte d'extrême magie noire. Un meurtre réalisé dans le but de déchirer l'âme. L'horreur dans laquelle m'a mit cette découverte me donne réellement envie de quitter les rang des mangemorts mais je ne sais pas comment faire."_

Harry tourna encore une page.

"_Lundi 26 novembre 1984,_

_J'ai réussi à quitter les rangs des mangemorts en me faisant passer pour mort. J'ai fait croire à Voldemort que je l'avais trahi et il a envoyé Lucius Malefoy pour me tuer. Ce dernier est tellement bête et fier de lui qu'il m'a envoyé un Avada Kedavra a plus de 50 mètre et n'est même pas venu vérifier que j'étais bien mort après. Pour pousser la comédie plus loin, j'ai laisser le sort venir a moi puis je me suis couché par terre au dernier moment et le sort m'est passé au dessus et Lucius m'a cru mort et l'a rapporté a Voldemort. Pour confirmer ses dires, je me suis rendu dans le cimetière de la ville où j'étais né et j'y ai créé "ma tombe". Je suis enfin LIBRE ! _"

Harry fut vraiment stupéfié par ce qu'il venait de lire. Cela voulait dire que Regulus Black devait être encore en vie.

Il se replongea dans sa lecture.

_"Mardi 30 Novembre 1984,_

_J'ai découvert l'endroit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres a caché son Horcruxe. Je pense que j'irais en reconnaissance ce soir. L'endroit est très protégé. Il se trouve dans une grotte au bord d'une falaise. Je sais que c'est un endroit où Il est venu durant son enfance. Il a sans doute une grande signification pour lui et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il l'a choisi. De plus, il est très difficile d'accès. Je ne suis pas sur de ce que je vais y trouver ni d'en revenir._"

La description du lieu du Horcruxe correspondait au lieu où il s'était rendu avec Dumbledore.

Il tourna la page.

_"Jeudi 2 Décembre 1984,_

_Je pense qu'il y a bien un Horcruxe mais il faut boire une potion avant de pouvoir atteindre le fond de la coupe. Je n'ai pas essayé de la boire car elle est sûrement dangereuse. J'y retournerais demain mais cette fois, je m'y rendrais avec un elfe de maison car il sera sûrement beaucoup moins sensible que moi a cette potion."_

Cela expliquait sûrement qu'il avait pu en sortir vivant.

_"Samedi 4 décembre 1984,_

_J'ai réussi à dérober le Horcruxe. J'ai même réussis à le remplacer par un autre médaillon factif avec un message dedans. Par contre je n'ai pas réussis à le détruire. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en faire."_

Harry se demanda où il pouvait l'avoir caché. Il devait tout faire pour retrouver Regulus Black pour qu'il puisse le lui dire. Mais comment retrouver une personne qui est censé être morte plusieurs années auparavant et dont toute trace a presque disparut. Il retourna dans sa chambre en décidant de relancer sa recherche dans la maison le lendemain. Des qu'il passa un pied dans la chambre, une tornade rousse lui tomba dessus et l'embrassa fougueusement. Après quelques secondes de surprise, Harry répondit à son tour à ce baiser. Lorsqu'il fut terminé, Ginny lui demanda:- Ou est-ce que tu étais passé ? Je t'ais cherché toute la journée ! Vu qu'elle était sa petite amie et qu'il ne voulait pas lui cacher la vérité, il lui racontât tous ce qu'il avait découvert. Puis, ils allèrent ce coucher.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla de bonne heure. Il réveilla Ginny puis descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Malgré l'heure matinale, de nombreuses personnes étaient déjà debout. Mrs Weasley lui prépara un bol de chocolat avec des croissant et les lui donna. Ron, apparemment réveillé par l'odeur alléchante de la cuisine de sa mère, arriva rapidement. Il se jeta sur le plateau de nourriture que sa mère lui apportait sous l'œil réprobateur de Hermione et celui amusé de Ginny qui venaient d'arriver. Ils mangèrent tous rapidement puis ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Harry et Ginny. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Cho et Neville. Harry leur racontât ses découvertes de la veille. Ils l'écoutèrent attentivement puis regardèrent a tour de rôle le journal que Harry avait ramené. Il leur demanda s'ils avaient une idée pour essayer de retrouver ce mystérieux personnage. Fidèle a elle-même, Hermione en trouva rapidement une.

- Tu pourrais utiliser une des cartes des Maraudeurs que tu avais trouvée à Godric Hallow. Celle qui permet de retrouver les personnes.

- Tu as raison. C'est une très bonne idée. Je l'avais complètement oubliée. Je vais essayer maintenant.

Il alla auprès de son armoire, l'ouvrit et fouilla un long moment avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait. Il sortit quatre morceaux de parchemins vierges. Après les avoir observés, il en prit un et prononça la formule :

_"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises et je voudrait voir ou se trouve Regulus Alphard Black"_

A sa grande surprise, une carte du ministère de la magie apparut. Elle montrait une salle auprès de la salle circulaire dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés en 5ème année.

- C'est sûrement la salle qu'on a pas réussit a ouvrir, dit Hermione qui s'était penchée pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

- C'est possible mais on ne peut pas en être sur, répondit Harry. Le mieux ça serait d'essayer mais ça risque d'être dangereux. Il faudrait prévenir l'Ordre avant de partir et ils risquent de nous en empêcher.  
- On peut toujours essayer.  
Il quittèrent la chambre et se rendirent dans la cuisine en espérant y trouver Lupin. Ils y trouvèrent Mrs Weasley en train de préparer le déjeuner malheureusement cette dernière leur apprit que Lupin ne se trouvait pas dans la maison. Mais elle leur dit aussi qu'il devait revenir pour le dîner.  
Il décidèrent donc de l'attendre avant d'en parler a quelqu'un d'autre ou même de préparer des plans. Ils repartirent dans la chambre et Harry prit un autre des morceaux de parchemins et révéla une carte intégrale du ministère. Dans son souvenir, il y avait 10 portes dans la salle mais la carte n'en faisait apparaître que 9. Il se demanda comment Regulus pouvait vivre dans une seule pièce qu'il n'avait pas du quitté souvent sous peine de se voir révéler et tué ou recherché par les mangemorts. Ce ne devait pas être une vie agréable.

Ils se décidèrent à aller faire une partie de Quidditch. Il avertirent Mrs Weasley qui leur dit de faire attention a eux puis allèrent chercher leur balais et sortirent de la maison. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que Mrs Weasley les laisserai sortirent. Il trouva cela légèrement bizarre mais ce dit qu'elle avait peut-être changé avec leurs adhésions dans l'ordre. Il se tourna vers Ron et l'expression de totale incompréhension qu'il lut sur son visage ne le rassura pas beaucoup. Ce dernier ne fit un signe négatif de la tête pour montrer qu'il ne préférait pas en parler devant les autres. Harry acquiesça gravement et se décida à prendre en main la conversation en main.

- Où est le terrain de Quidditch ?

- A la sortie de la ville. La première route à droite et le premier chemin a gauche. Le lieu dit s'appelle _Camlann_. Nous devrions y être dans 5 - 10 minutes, lui répondit Ron qui avait compris sa démarche pour éviter que les autres se rendent compte de ce qui s'était passé, je suis pressé d'y être. Ca fait un sacré bout de temps que je n'ai pas volé. J'ai l'impression que je commence à rouiller.

Un éclat de rire général suivit cette déclaration. Hermione se rapprocha de son petit ami et lui prit la main pendant que Ginny et Cho faisait de même avec les leurs.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le terrain de Quidditch et tout le monde se précipita dans les airs excepté Hermione et Neville qui, ne voulant pas voler et n'ayant pas de balais, se décidèrent a rester au sols pour surveiller les environs pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise qui indiquerais qu'ils étaient attendus. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi pendant environ trois heures, profitant du plein air vu qu'ils n'avaient pas pu sortir depuis le début des vacances. Hermione et Neville firent plusieurs parties d'échecs qui furent remportées a moitié par Neville et a moitié par Hermione. Cette dernière s'améliorait rapidement dans ce jeu mais ne parvenais toujours pas a la cheville de Ron dont la maîtrise du jeu d'échecs était très impressionnante et avait même valu 50 points de la part du professeur Dumbledore durant leurs première année a Poudlard.

Ils rentrèrent épuisés pour le déjeuner et se régalèrent avec les merveilleux plats cuisinés par Mrs Weasley.

A la fin du repas, Harry repartit dans la chambre de Sirius avec le journal de Regulus Black. Il le feuilleta rapidement et l'ouvrit à l'endroit où il était parvenu la veille :

_"Dimanche 22 décembre 1985,_

_Je viens d'apprendre que mes parents et mon oncle Alphard sont morts depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Apparemment, ils auraient disparu sans laisser de trace et il n'y aurait nulle trace de leurs cadavres. Le seigneur des Ténèbres a sans doute fait cela en représailles de ma trahison. J'ignore pourquoi il a tué mon oncle Alphard vu qu'il n'a rien fait à ma connaissance. Peut-être qu'il sait que je suis encore en vie mais ça m'étonnerai. Ma haine envers lui n'en devient que plus intense. Alphard était la seule personne à qui je pouvais parler de mon choix de m'approcher des Ténèbres pour les détruire de l'intérieur. C'était le seul qui pouvait me comprendre."_

Ce passage émut énormément Harry, qui avait perdu presque toutes les personnes qui auraient pu le comprendre : ses parent, Sirius, Cédric Diggory et tant d'autre qui étaient mort a cause de lui. NON, a cause du mage noir qui les avait tué : Lord Voldemort. Harry jura intérieurement, une fois de plus, qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour venger les personnes mortes sous sa baguette ou son ordre.  
Il reprit sa lecture :  
_"Mardi 24 Décembre 1985,  
Je me suis rendu dans la maison de mes parents. Elle a l'air abandonnée. Kreatur a l'air tellement démoralisé que je ne lui ai même pas demandé de faire le ménage. Il y a un portrait de mon horrible mère qui est apparu dans le hall. J'ai essayé de le décoller mais je n'y arrive pas. Elle a du mettre un sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle. Kreatur passe ses journées devant elle a écouter les ordres dément qu'elle lui donne. Je sens qu'il va bientôt perdre l'esprit.  
J'ai décider de cacher le Horcruxe dans la maison puisque c'est une des plus grandes maison de sorciers et que des que Sirius sortira de prison, c'est la qu'il viendra. C'est un des endroits les plus surs et je suis persuadé qu'il n'y aura pas de Mangemorts qui oserait pénétrer dans cette maison."_

Cela voulait dire que le Horcruxe était encore dans la maison et que depuis tous ce temps, il avait du passer devant plusieurs fois sans s'en rendre compte. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Il n'en revenait pas. Il regarda dans les passages suivant pour voir s'il y avait des indices sur sa localisation mais il ne trouva rien de plus. Il se dit qu'il devait absolument en informer les autre. Il reprendrait sa lecture plus tard. Il retourna dans sa chambre où il trouva Ginny toute seule. Il lui demanda ou étaient les autres et elle lui répondit qu'ils étaient dans leurs chambres. Elle semblait triste qu'il l'ait laissé toute seule pendant que les autres étaient en couple, profitant sûrement de leur dernier instant de libre des vacances puisque après, ils allaient devoir partir à la recherche de Regulus et du Horcruxe qu'il avait caché dans la maison des Blacks. Harry lui promit de rester avec elle jusqu'au repas du soir. Il lui consacra donc son après midi en essayant de ne pas penser aux nombreuses découvertes des derniers jours.  
L'heure du dîner venue, Ginny avait retrouvé le sourire et ils descendirent ensemble dans la salle à manger de la maison des Blacks. Presque tous le monde était déjà la. Ils s'assirent et quelques minutes après, Mrs Weasley apporta le repas. Ils se régalèrent, comme à leur habitude, des délicieux plats qu'elle leur préparait. A la fin du repas, Harry, suivit des cinq autres alla trouver Lupin qui parlait avec Tonks devant la cheminée. Il lui racontât comment il avait trouver le mot de passe pour entrer dans la chambre de Sirius, ce qu'il y avait découvert, le lieu ou devait se trouver Regulus Black et ce que ce dernier avait fait contre Voldemort, et enfin le lieu ou était caché le Horcruxes qu'il avaient assidûment cherché pendant les dernières semaines. Sur ces deux dernières nouvelles, Lupin ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules. Au bout de quelques instants, il sembla reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et leur dit :  
- Je veux bien que vous alliez essayer de retrouver Regulus mais a condition que trois autres membres de l'ordre viennent avec vous. Et je veux que nous ayons retrouvé le Horcruxe d'ici là. Vous partirez sans doute après demain matin. Nous commencerons les recherches du Horcruxe demain matin.  
Sur ce, ils partirent et laissèrent Lupin et Tonks seuls devant la cheminée. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Ginny et d'Harry. Sur le passage, personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards à droit et à gauche pour essayer de retrouver le Horcruxe qui les empêchait de partir dès maintenant à la recherche de Regulus. Arrivé dans la chambre, chacun émit un plan de recherche différent et la conversation se transforma en un brouhaha assourdissant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione prit les choses en main et hurla un grand STOP ! Les autres se retournèrent, étonnés :  
- Si vous continuez comme ça, vous n'allez jamais rien trouver, se justifia t'elle. Ce qu'il vous faut, c'est passer au peigne fin toutes les pièces de la maison à commencer par l'endroit où dormait Kreatur car s'il sait que c'est un objet de valeur, il l'aura sûrement pris pour le "sauver". Trois d'entre nous devrons s'occuper du rez-de-chaussée et du 1er étage pendant que les trois autres vont s'occuper du 2ème et du grenier. Tous les membres d'un groupe devront passer partout mais pas en même temps pour ne pas prendre le risque de passer a coté.  
Ils se séparèrent et Harry, Ron et Neville s'occupèrent du rez-de-chaussée et du 1er pendant que les trois filles s'occupèrent des autres étages.

Dès qu'ils eurent cherché pendant trois heures, ils se décidèrent a s'arrêter là pour le moment et à reprendre leurs recherches le lendemain matin. Ils allèrent se coucher et s'endormirent difficilement, perturbés par le fait qu'ils allaient sans doute retrouver une partie de l'âme de Voldemort le lendemain et une personne disparue depuis plus d'une dizaine d'année. Harry fut celui qui eu le plus de mal à s'endormir puisqu'il réfléchit en plus à la manière de détruire le Horcruxe une fois qu'ils l'auraient retrouvé...

_"Il se retrouva dans la maison de Sirius telle qu'il l'avait vue les premières fois qu'il y était venu et il revit, dans une armoire du salon, un lourd médaillon et il se rappela également que personne n'avait réussis à l'ouvrir"_


End file.
